


Once Upon A Time

by TWDFan100



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Male Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Sort of a OUAT AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDFan100/pseuds/TWDFan100
Summary: The Evil King set out to get his revenge on Prince Bill by putting him under a sleeping curse with a poison apple.  But his plan backfires after Bill is awoken thanks to Prince Stanley giving him true loves kiss.  Now with Bill and Stanley ruling the kingdom, they banish The Evil King so he can never return.  But that doesn't stop him from casting a curse to send all of them to a land without magic for 28 years, frozen in time.  Now it's up to the Savior, Bill and Stanley's son, to break the curse.Pretty much a OUAT AU





	1. I Will Get My Revenge

Alone in his castle outside of the kingdom, The Evil King sits alone.  He keeps thinking about how his plan failed to get revenge.  One of his soldiers have told him that there is to be a wedding between Prince Bill and Prince Stanley.  That news made his blood boil that without thinking he waved his hand and snapped the soldiers neck as he storms up to his room.

 

"Something bothering you?"  A voice asked.

 

He looks up at the mirror on the wall.  Inside the mirror is a face of a women with short red hair.

 

"Of course something is bothering me!"  He yelled at his mirror.  "Bill gets to go live his happy and perfect life, while I have nothing!"

 

"Well what did you expect?"  The mirror asked.  "You married his mother, then killed her and tried to poison him.  Did you expect them to forgive you and take you back with open arms?"

 

"I expected him to be dead!"  He yelled.  "And he will be.  I will get my revenge."

 

"You know, if you really want to get your revenge you could let me out of here and I can help you."  The mirror said trying to persuade him.

 

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

 

"Well..."

 

"Shut up, Beverly!"  He yelled at the mirror.  "We both know that the second I let you out you'll get your magic back and you won't care about helping me."

 

"Do you really have another choice?"  Beverly asked.  "You want your revenge and you need help."

 

He thought about it for a moment.  He tried to do this alone and he failed.  Maybe getting help could get him his revenge.

 

"You're right."  He told the mirror.

 

"Good, now let me out and we'll get to work."  She told him.

 

"Not from you."  He tells her.

 

"What?  If not me then who?"  Bev asked.

 

"The Dark One."  He told her.

 

"The Dark One?!  You can't!"  She warned him.  "Do you know how powerful he is?  Do you know what he can do?  He is very dangerous and can't be trusted."

 

"Right now that's my only choice."  He told her.

 

"But you can't.  He's locked in a dungeon under Bill and Stanley's castle.  You're banished, there's no way you can get in there."

 

"Don't you worry Beverly, I'll find a way."  He said with an evil smile.

 

He turns around and starts to leave his room.  As he's walking away Beverly calls out to him trying to get him to stop.

 

"Wait, you can't!  Don't do this!  You don't know who you're dealing with!  Richie, come back!"  Beverly called out to him.

 

But he doesn't listen.  He knows that talking to The Dark One is a dangerous thing to do.  But right now, he's not thinking clearly.  His head is too wrapped up in revenge to think reasonably.  All he can think about is getting his revenge on Bill for everything he's done to him.


	2. The Dark Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Evil King visits The Dark One.

The Evil King knew that he couldn't just walk right into the castle...or could he?  With a wave of his hand a puff of smoke covers his body turning him into a tiny mouse.  As a mouse he was able to run right into the castle and down into the dungeon where The Dark One is being held without being spotted.  He can see The Dark One in his cell and notices that no one else is around.  So he transforms back into himself.

 

"Hello, Dark One."  The Evil King said.

 

"Oh, well if it isn't The Evil King."  The Dark One said.  "Or should I just call you Richie?  Since you're not really the king anymore.  Well, except for being the king of losers."

 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the one behind bars?"  Richie told him.  "So who's the real loser?"

 

"All I know is, you're coming to me for help."  He said.

 

"How do you know that?"  Richie asked him.

 

"Well are you here to gloat about your victor...oh wait."

 

"Are you gonna help me or not?"  He asked.

 

"Of course I will, in exchange for something."  The Dark One tells him.

 

"You want me to break you out?"  Richie asked.

 

"No."  The Dark One tells him.  "All I ask is that the next time I ask for something, you'll do it."

 

"Is that it?"  He asked.  "Deal."

 

The Dark One laughed.  He knew that Richie would be desperate enough to do anything to get his revenge.

 

"Good."  The Dark One told him.  "Now, what you must do is go to my castle.  Once there you will go in the dining room and you'll see a small scroll on the table.  That scroll will give you the instructions you'll need."

 

"Instructions for what?"  Richie asked.

 

"The Dark Curse."  The Dark One told him.  "Once you activate The Dark Curse, it will take away everyone's memories.  It will make time stand still, so you'll get to relish in your victory forever."

 

"So that means that Bill..."

 

"Will forget he ever loved Stanley.  He will be trapped in a life where he is separated from his true love.  And being separated from your true love, is the worst feeling in the world."

 

"Sound like you know from experience."  Richie told him.  "Was there a Mrs. Dark One in your past?"

 

The Dark One reaches his hand in between the bars and grabs Richie's face.  He pulls him in close enough so he could feel his breath on him.

 

"Don't.  Say.  That.  Again."  The Dark One said in a serious and threatening tone.

 

"Relax."  Richie said as he pulls himself free from his grip.  "So, the curse will freeze time and take away memories.  What else will it do?"

 

"It will take all of us and take us to a land without magic."  The Dark One told him.  "A land that you'll be able to rule without worry of Bill, Stanley or anyone else taking that away from you."

 

"I like what I'm hearing."  Richie said with a smile.  "And to think Beverly was trying to stop me."

 

"Of course she would."  He said.  "You trapped her in a mirror.  She doesn't want you to do this because she wants you to fail."

 

"Well once we're in this magic-less world she won't remember any of that."  Richie tells him.  "I should get going.  I got a curse to cast."

 

"By the way."  The Dark One stops him.  "When you see Beverly again, tell her that Pennywise says hello."

 

"I will."  Richie tells him.  Then he transforms back into a mouse, and makes his way to The Dark One's castle.


	3. The Thing You Love Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Evil King has to gather the ingredients to cast The Dark Curse.

Richie made his way to Pennywise's castle, and just like he said he found the scroll.  He opened the scroll and saw a list of ingredients for casting The Dark Curse.  He had managed to find almost all of the ingredients, except for one.  The worst part was he knew he would never be able to get it.  He stormed into his castle and walked right to his room where Beverly waited for him.

 

"Please tell me you didn't go see him."  Beverly said from the mirror.

 

"I saw him."  He told her.  "And I got the information I needed."

 

"What did he tell you?"  Beverly asked.

 

"He told me that I can cast The Dark Curse."  Richie said.  "Which would make Bill, Stanley and everyone else who wronged me suffer."

 

"Then why are you mad?  I thought that's what you wanted?"  Beverly asked.

 

"Because there is one key ingredient that I can't get."  He told her.

 

"What is it?"  She asked.

 

"The heart of the thing you love most."  Richie told her.

 

"Oh, and you can't do it because your incapable of love."  Beverly said.

 

"You know just as well as I do that I am capable of love!"  Richie yelled at her.  "But Bill ruined it."

 

"So that means that you can't cast the curse?"  She asked.

 

"I know that!"  He yelled.  "But there has to be some other way."

 

Just then one of his guards come running in.

 

"Your majesty, we got some news."  The guard told him.

 

"What is it?  I'm busy."  Richie told him.

 

"The wedding is happening, now."  The guard said.  "You told me to tell you once it takes place."

 

"Thank you, you may go now."  Richie sent him away.

 

"Now what?"  Beverly asked.

 

"Now...I have a wedding to crash."  Richie said before transporting himself away.

* * *

Inside Bill and Stanley's castle was a wedding taking place.  Everyone from the kingdom has gathered to watch the two get married.  Bill and Stanley were standing in front of everyone with their hands together.

 

"Do you, Prince Stanley Uris, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?"  The priest asked Stanley.

 

"I do."  Stanley told him.

 

"And do you, Prince William Denbrough, promise to take this mad to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?"  The priest asked Bill.

 

"I do."  Bill told him.

 

"I now pronounce you spouses for life."  The priest announced.

 

Everyone joined in the round for a round of applause celebrating the two king's marriage.  Bill and Stanley leaned in for a kiss, but stops once the doors fly open.  Everyone turns to see The Evil King standing there.

 

"Sorry I'm late."  The Evil King announced.

 

He starts walking towards the newly married kings.  Two of the guards try to stop him, but with a wave of his hand he sends them flying away.

 

"It's the King, everybody run!"  Someone shouted.

 

Bill draws his sword and aims it towards Richie. 

 

"He's not the King anymore."  Bill announced.  "He's nothing more than an evil wizard."

 

"Stop."  Stanley said taking the sword away from his husband.  "Don't stoop to his level."  Then he faces The Evil King.  "You're wasting your time.  You've already lost and I will not let you ruin this wedding."

 

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything."  The Evil King tells them.  "On the contrary, I've come to give you a gift."

 

"We want nothing from you."  Bill told him.

 

"But you shall have it!"  The Evil King told him.  "My gift to you is this happy, happy day.  But tomorrow, my real work begins.  You've made your vows, now I make mine.  Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you.  Forever.  And out of your suffering, will rise my victory.  I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."

 

Richie turns around away from them and starts to leave.

 

"Hey!"  Stanley called out.

 

Richie turned around to face them.  Stanley takes the sword he took from Bill and throws it at him.  But before it can hit Richie, he disappears back to his castle.

 

"That's was some big talk for someone who can't even cast the curse."  The mirror told him.

 

"Shut up."  The Evil King told her.  "I just need to find a way to cast this curse without it."

 

"You know you can't just not use an ingredient to cast the curse."  She told him.

 

"Well what else am I supposed to do?"  Richie asked.

 

"What if you find someone and make yourself love them?"  Beverly suggested.

 

"You know that you can't make someone fall in love."  He told her.

 

"Who said you had to be in love?  Love doesn't just mean someone you want to kiss and marry.  It could just be someone you care about.  If you find someone and make yourself care about them, it could be considered love.  Then rip their heart out and use it in the curse."

 

"That's not a bad idea."

 

With a wave of his hand, Richie teleported somewhere in the middle of the woods.  In the woods he saw a woman walking along the path by herself.

 

"Hello."  Richie said.

 

The woman looked up at Richie.  And she was instantly terrified.

 

"Please...don't hurt me..."  She begged.

 

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you."  He told her.  "Now, why don't you tell me all about yourself."

* * *

Months have passed since Richie has meet the woman from the woods.  He found out a lot about her.  Her name's Greta, her family died, and she worked in the mills.  Since meeting her, Richie took her in and invited her to live in his castle with him.  He could tell that his plan was starting to work because he could feel some sort of love towards her.  So much so that he even thought about going back on his plan to rip her heart out and use it for the curse.

 

"So, how is things going with Greta?"  The mirror asked.

 

"It's going well and I think its working."  He told her.

 

"So, you're starting to love her?"  Beverly asked.

 

"I am."  Richie said.  "The thing is, I'm starting to have doubts about the plan."

 

"You mean you're not gonna to cast the curse?"  Beverly asked sounding happy.

 

"I don't know."  He said.  "I do love her, which is what I wanted, but I don't think I can kill her."

 

"That's great!"  Beverly said.  "Now you can put all this revenge nonsense aside."

 

"Maybe you're right."  He told her.

 

"I am."  She said.  "See, I knew that all you needed was some love in your life for you to forget about this stupid curse."

 

"What are you talking about?"  He asked.

 

"I knew all I needed to do was to get you to find someone to care about enough to love them."  She told him.  "And once you did you would never be able to rip out their heart and you wouldn't cast the curse."

 

"You planned this?"  Richie asked.  "You tricked me."

 

"I wasn't tricking you, I was trying to help you."  Beverly told him.

 

"You were trying to help yourself!"  He yelled at her.

 

Just then Greta walks in looking concerned.

 

"Is everything all right?"  She asked.  "I heard yelling."

 

"Everything's fine now."  Richie said walking up to her.  "I want you to know that I care about you.  I care about you enough, that I might even call it love."  Then he sticks his hand into her chest and pulls out her heart.  "That's why this is gonna hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you."

 

Greta fell to the ground after Richie took her heart.  Beverly watched in shock knowing that her plan to get him to not cast the curse has failed.

 

"What are you doing?!"  Beverly asked.

 

"I told you."  He said now holding Greta's heart in his hand.  "I'm getting my revenge."


	4. The Product Of True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse gets enacted, meanwhile Bill and Stanley try to find a way to stop it...but is it already too late?

Richie stands outside of his castle, with all the ingredients he needs to cast The Dark Curse in the cauldron in front of him.  Except for Greta's hearts, which he is holding in his hand.  He holds the heart out so it's above the cauldron.  Then he slowly crushes it into a pile of ash that falls into the cauldron.  After he does that smoke starts to rise out from the cauldron.  He smiles as the smoke from the curse starts to grow and grow and grow.  Until it disappears.  He failed.  He storms back into his castle furious after his failed attempt at revenge.

 

"It didn't work?"  Bev asked from the mirror.

 

Richie doesn't respond with words, but instead just glares at her.  He goes over and sits on the edge of his bed and puts his face in his hands.  He kept thinking about everything he did wrong.  Then he realized that Greta's heart must of been the problem.  He must not have loved her like he thought.

 

"What happened?"  Bev asked.

 

"I must not have loved her like I thought."  Richie told her.  "You were right, I'm not capable of loving."

 

"Maybe you are."  Bev said.  "Maybe you did love her, but there's someone else you love more."

 

"Who?"  Richie asked.  "Who do I love that's alive?"

 

"I don't know.  I'm not you."  Bev told him.

 

Richie thought about everyone he knew.  And the only people he could think of that he loved were dead.  Except for one.

 

"I got it."  Richie said.

 

Richie stood up and waved his hand transporting him and the mirror inside a crypt.  In front of them lays a casket with 'Wentworth Tozier' on it.

 

"Is that...?"

 

"My father."  Richie said before opening the casket and looking down at his father.  "I can use his heart."

 

"But if he's dead, how can you use his heart?"  Bev asked.

 

"He's not dead."  He tells her.  "He was put under a sleeping curse."

 

"The same one you used on Bill?"

 

"The same one.  At the time I didn't know it was possible to wake him, so I used magic to preserve his body and kept him in here."

 

"If you can wake him up, then why don't you?"

 

"Because..."  Richie said before he reaches into his father's heart and takes it out.  "He is the only person that can talk me out of this."

* * *

Inside Bill and Stan's castle, they were trying to figure out a way to stop The Evil King's curse.  They were especially egger to stop it because nine months ago, they found out that Bill was pregnant.  And they wanted to make sure they could stop the curse in order to protect their child.

 

"We can't just sit around and let this happen."  Bill told his husband.  "We are the kings.  We have to protect our kingdom, our people, our child."

 

"I know that."  Stan told him.  "But you're talking about going to The Dark One for help.  Do you know how dangerous and risky that is?"

 

"More risky than doing nothing and letting Richie cast the curse?"  Bill asked.  "What else can we do?"

 

Stan knew that Bill was right.  They were all out of options at this point.  They knew that their only hope was going to The Dark One for help.

 

"You're right."  Stan said.  "Let's go."

 

Bill and Stan make their way to the dungeon were The Dark One is being held.  He sits in his cell smiling at them as they approach him.

 

"Well if it isn't King Bill and King Stan."  Pennywise said.  "Let me guess.  You want me to help you stop The Evil King from casting his curse, correct?"

 

"Yes."  Bill answered.  "What information can you give us?"

 

"Well, as you know, nothing comes free."  Pennywise told them.

 

"We're not letting you out."  Stanley told him.

 

"Relax, I don't want that."  He told them.  "All I was is the name of your unborn child.  Do we have a deal?"

 

"Deal."  Bill tells him.  "Now how can we stop the curse?"

 

"Oh that...you can't."  Pennywise told him.

 

"I knew this wouldn't work."  Stan told his husband.

 

"Let me finish."  Pennywise told them.  "It is true that you can't stop the curse, but you can break it."

 

"How can we break it?"  Bill asked.

 

"You two can't."  He told them.  "But that thing growing inside you..."  He pointed to Bill's pregnant stomach.  "Can.  He will be able to escape the curse.  And on his 28th birthday, he will be reunited with you and that's when he will break the curse.  Because he is the product of true love, he is the Savior."

 

"Let's go."  Stanley told Bill.

 

They turn around and start to walk away, but before they can leave Pennywise stops them.

 

"WAIT!  WE HAD A DEAL!  I WANT HIS NAME!  TELL ME HIS NAME!"  Pennywise yelled at them.

 

Bill stops and turns to face Pennywise.

 

"Edward."

* * *

 

After getting the information from The Dark One, Bill and Stanley got help from a fairy named Betty.  Betty told them of a way to escape the curse, but using a magic wardrobe that would send them to another land.

 

"This will really work?"  Stanley asked.

 

"It shall."  Betty answered.  "However..."

 

"What?"  Bill asked.

 

"It only has enough magic for one person."  Betty told them.

 

Bill and Stan looked at one another.

 

"Ok, so you'll go through the wardrobe and come back with our son to break the curse."  Stan told his husband.

 

"But 28 years is such a long time."  Bill told Stan.  "I can't...what if...how can..."

 

Stan grabbed Bill's hands and looked him in the eyes.

 

"You can."  Stanley told him.  "You will go through the wardrobe.  You will raise our son.  He will break the curse.  And we will be back together again.  It doesn't matter how long it takes.  Whether its 28 years or 280 years, we will be together again."

 

Bill whipped the tears away from his eyes and nodded.

 

"How long until you can get the wardrobe?"  Stanley asked Betty.

 

"It shouldn't be too long."  Betty told them and she fly's away to continue working on the wardrobe.

 

Bill and Stanley got up before their friend Mike came in wearing his red cape.

 

"Is it true that you two went to talk to The Dark One?"  Mike asked sounding panicked.

 

"We did, but don't worry, we got the information we needed to AHHHHHH!"  Bill screams as he holds his stomach.

 

"Bill?!"  Stanley asked sounding worried.  "Bill, are you ok?!"

 

Bill couldn't answer, but instead continued to scream in pain.

 

"Get Ben!"  Stanley told Mike.

 

Mike nodded and ran off to find Ben, their doctor.  Stan helped Bill to walk over to their bed so he could lie down.  Just in time for Ben to come in.  He went over to Bill and started checking him to see if everything was ok.

 

"Is he alright?"  Stanley asked.

 

"He's going into labor."  Ben tells him.

 

"What?!"  Stan and Bill ask at the same time.

 

"Don't worry, I know exactly what to do."  Ben tells them.

* * *

 

Once again, Richie was outside his castle in front of the same cauldron that still had the ingredients in.  He takes out a box and opens it revealing his father's glowing heart.  He takes the heart out of the box and holds it close to his mouth.

 

"Goodbye father."  Richie whispers to the heart.  "I love you."

 

He holds the heart over the cauldron and squeezes it until it turns to dust and lets it fall in the cauldron.  He reaches up to his face and whips away a tear that fell from his face.  He steps back as smoke starts to come out of the cauldron.  He smiled and walked away.

 

"Guards!"  Richie calls out as his guards come to him.

 

"Get me my carriage."  Richie ordered.  "We have a stop to make."

* * *

 

Bill lays in his bed exhausted covered in sweat and tears after giving birth.  Ben is holding the new born baby and wraps him in a blanket with 'Eddie' on it before he hands him to Bill.  Bill looks down at his son and starts to cry.  Then Mike comes running in.

 

"Betty just told me the wardrobe is ready."  Mike tells them.  "And The Evil King's curse is coming now!"

 

"Stan...you have to take him...put him in the wardrobe."  Bill said still exhausted and tired from giving birth.

 

"Alone?"  Stan asked.

 

"You were right...we will be together again...no matter how long it takes."  Bill told him.

 

Stan nodded before he takes his son and kisses his husband.  He runs out of the room going to the wardrobe.  When he gets to room with the wardrobe he opens the wooden doors and kisses his son on the head before putting him in there and closing the doors. 

 

He turns around and see's one of The Evil King's guards coming at him with a sword.  He dodges the attack and pulls out his sword and starts to fight the guard.  It's not until Stanley takes the handle of his sword and hits it over the guard's head knocking him unconscious.  But before he can do anything another guard comes from behind him and stabs him in the stomach.

 

Stan lets out a gasp before falling to the ground.  The guard goes over to the wardrobe and opens the door only to find it empty, then leaves.  Stanley looks over and smiles knowing that his son got away and is going to save them.  Then he slowly shuts his eyes.

 

Bill slowly makes his way to the wardrobe room.  He stops when he sees his husband on the ground with a stab wound.  He runs over to him and bends down.

 

"Stan.  Wake up.  Please, wake up."  Bill begged.

 

Stan didn't wake up.  Bill kisses his injured husband in hopes of waking his up, but I doesn't work.  Bill could feel tears start to fall from his face.

 

"Don't worry."  The Evil King said as he walks in.  "In a few minutes you won't even remember him.  Let alone loving him."

 

"Why would you do this?"  Bill asked looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

 

"Because this is my happy ending."  He told him then turns to a guard.  "Where's the kid?"

 

"Gone."  The guard answers.

 

"He got away."  Bill says starting to smile.  "You're gonna lose."

 

"I wouldn't count on that."  Richie tells him.

 

Then the smoke from the curse breaks through the windows and the walls and starts to circle around them.

 

"Where are we going?"  Bill screamed over the noise from the curse.

 

"Somewhere horrible."  The Evil King told him.  "Somewhere very, very horrible."

 

The smoke from the curse continues to circle around them.  It continues to do so until the smoke takes in Bill and Richie.


	5. I'm Your Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie Kaspbrak gets a surprise at his door on his 28th birthday.

**28 Years Later**

 

Today was Eddie Kaspbrak's 28th birthday.  And he has had a pretty shitty life.  He was abandoned by his parents in the woods and had to go into the foster system.  He never had any real family, and he's always felt alone.

 

He arrived at his small apartment in Boston after he came back from work late at night.  On his way back from work he had bought a cupcake and a candle, just like he did every year.  He took out the candle and put it in the cupcake before lighting it.  He put his face in front of the candle, closed his eyes and made a wish.

 

_'I wish I wasn't alone anymore'_

 

He blew out the candle.  Right after he did that he heard a knock on his door.  He went over and opened a door revealing a small boy standing there.

 

"Can I help you?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Are you Eddie?"  The boy asked.

 

"Um...yeah."  Eddie told him.  "Who are you?"

 

"I'm Blake."  The boy told him.  "I'm your son."

 

"I don't have a son."  Eddie said trying to close the door but was stopped by Blake.

 

"Ten years ago, did you give a boy up for adoption?"  Blake asked.

 

Eddie looked at him knowing that what he told him was the truth.  Before Eddie could do anything, Blake lets himself walk right in.

 

"Do you have juice?"  Blake asked.  "I'm thirsty."

 

"What the hell are you doing?"  Eddie asked.  "How did you get here?  Where are your parents?"

 

"You're my parent."  Blake told him.

 

"Ok, why are you here?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Because I need to bring you back home."  Blake said.  "So you can break the curse and save your family."

 

"Curse?  Family?  I don't have any family."  Eddie said.  "Now get out before I call the cops."

 

"If you do I'll just tell them you kidnapped me."  Blake threatened.

 

"And they'll believe that because I'm your birth father."  Eddie realized.

 

"Now come on, you have to break the curse."  Blake told him.

 

"There is no such thing as curses."  Eddie told him.  "You've been reading too many fairytales."

 

"There is."  Blake told him.  "Come with me and I'll prove it."

 

Eddie knew that this kid was crazy.  But he also knew that he had to get Blake back home before his actual parents find out and he gets in trouble.

 

"Ok, let's go."  Eddie said as they walked out of his apartment.

* * *

 

Eddie was driving Blake back home in his yellow buggy.  While sitting in the passenger's seat, Blake was going on and on about the curse that The Evil King cast that froze time in Fairydale stopping everyone from ageing.  He also talked about how no one remembers anything about their Fairytale lives.

 

"So if no one remembers anything then why do you know everything?"  Eddie asked trying to humor him.

 

"I was born in this world so I wasn't effected."  Blake told him.  "And you were sent through a magical wardrobe which is how you came here."

 

"Sure I was."  Eddie said sarcastically.  "Now where are we going exactly?"

 

"Maine."  Blake said.  "Fairydale, Maine."

* * *

It took them about an hour and a half to get to Fairydale.  Once they drove into town Eddie stopped the car in front of a library with a huge clock tower on top of it.  They both stepped out of the car.

 

"Where do you live?  It's getting late, it's already."  Eddie looks up at the clock tower.  "*8:15?"

 

"I told you, time stands still."  Blake told him.

 

"Blake?"  A man asked as he walked over to him.

 

"Hi Dr. Hanscom."  Blake said avoiding eye contact.

 

"Where have you been?"  Dr. Hanscom asked.  "Your father has been worried sick."  Then he looked at Eddie.  "Oh sorry.  Hi, I'm Doctor Ben Hanscom."

 

"Eddie Kaspbrak."  He introduced while shaking his hand.  "Would you happen to know where I can drop him off?"

 

"Yeah, just keep going straight, then take a right.  The Mayor's house is the big white one, you can't miss it."  Ben told him.

 

"You're the mayor's kid?"  Eddie asked Blake.

 

"Uh...yeah."  Blake said looking at the ground.

 

"Thanks."  Eddie told Ben as he and Blake get in the car.

 

Eddie follows the directions that Ben gave him.  And he stopped in front of the big white house.  Eddie and Blake get out of the car.  They start walking towards the house before Blake stops them.

 

"Please don't make me go back."  Blake begged.

 

"Why?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Because my dad's evil."  Blake told him.  "He doesn't love me, he only pretends to."

 

"I'm sure that's not true."  Eddie said.

 

Just then the door opens and man comes out and runs over to hug Blake.

 

"Oh thank god."  The man said as he hugged his son.  "Where have you been?"

 

"I found my real dad."  Blake told him before he ran into the house.

 

The man looks up at Eddie and gives him a strange look.

 

"You're his birth father?"  The man asked.

 

"Uh...hi."  Eddie said awkwardly.  "I'm Eddie."

 

"Richie."  Richie introduced.  "You must have had a long day, why don't you come in for a drink."


	6. Finding People Is My Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake keeps running away from Richie and Eddie helps find him.

Eddie accepted Richie's invitation for a drink.  Richie led him to his living room, where he walked over to Eddie and handed him a glass.  Eddie and Richie both take a seat across from one another.

 

"So, how did he find me?"  Eddie asked Richie.

 

"I have no idea."  Richie said.  "He was only three weeks old when I adopted him.  All the records of his birth parents were sealed and I was told it was a closed adoption."

 

"That's right."  Eddie said.

 

"So, I know that it takes two to make a baby."  Richie said.  "Is there a..."

 

"No."  Eddie cut him off.  "Not anymore.  You don't have to worry about him."

 

"Good."  Richie said.  "But should I worry about you?"

 

"No, of course not."  Eddie told him. "I just wanted to make sure he got home safe."

 

"Well thank you."  Richie said.

 

There's a knock on the door.  Richie goes to open it, and a woman with short red hair walks in.

 

"I searched all over town and I couldn't find him."  The woman told him.

 

"That's ok Sheriff, I got him."  Richie told her.

 

"That's a relief."  She tells him until she notices Eddie.  "Who's this?"

 

"I'm Eddie."  Eddie introduces himself.

 

"I'm Sheriff Marsh, but you can call me Beverly."  Beverly introduced before turning to Richie.  "If you need anything else just give me call."

 

Richie nods and Beverly leaves.  Richie goes back to sitting across from Eddie.

 

"I'm sorry if he disrupted you."  Richie apologizes.  "I have no idea what's gotten into him lately."

 

"He's ten, he's just being a kid."  Eddie told him.

 

"I know."  Richie tells him.  "It's just ever since I've became Mayor it's been difficult to balance being Mayor and being a single dad."

 

"That must get hard sometimes."

 

"You couldn't imagine.  You work?"

 

"I do."

 

"Now imagine working all the time and raising a kid on your own.  That's what it's like to be a single parent.  Can I be strict sometimes?  Of course, but that doesn't make me evil."

 

"Of course not.  It's probably because of his fairytale thing."

 

"What?"

 

"You know, how he thinks you're an Evil King who cursed everyone in town."

 

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"You know what, forget about it."  Eddie said standing up.  "He's your kid.  Besides I should be heading back to Boston."

 

Eddie quickly walks towards the exit and gets in his car and starts to leave.

* * *

Eddie's driving in his yellow buggy down the street.  He looks over at the passenger's seat and sees Blake's jacket.  He looks back up and sees a wolf standing in the middle of the road.  He quickly turns to the wheel to avoid hitting the wolf and ends up crashing into the 'Fairydale' sign.  The impact of the crash and the air bag hitting his face caused him to pass out.

* * *

 

When Eddie wakes up with a painful headache.  He gets up and looks around to notice that he's in a bed.  Then he realizes that he's in a jail cell.  He sees Sheriff Marsh walk in and goes up to the bars to talk to her.

 

"What am I doing in here?"  Eddie asked.

 

"DUI."  She answered.  "So, Richie tells me that you're Blake's father."

 

"Biologically."  Eddie told her.  "And I wasn't drunk, there was a wolf."

 

"A wolf?"  Beverly asked.

 

"Marsh, Blake's missing again.  We have to..."  Richie said as he runs in panicked until he notices Eddie.  "Why is he still here?"  Richie asked walking over to Eddie's cell.  "Do you know where he is?"

 

"I haven't seen him since I dropped him off at your place last night."  Eddie told him.  "If you want help finding him you can try talking to his friends."

 

"He doesn't have friends."  Richie informed him.  "He's kind of a loner."

 

"You sure?"  Eddie asked.  "If he's close to someone you can check his computer."

 

"How would you know?"  Richie asked.

 

"If you must know I'm a bail bondsman."  Eddie tells him.  "Finding people is my job."

* * *

In Blake's room, Eddie is on Blake's computer while Richie and Beverly stand over him.  Eddie is going through Blake's emails and realizes that he deleted them.  He takes out a flash drive and puts it in the computer in order to recover his emails.

 

"Got something."  Eddie tells them.  "He was on a website called whosyourdadda.org.  It looks like he paid with a credit card."

 

"A credit card?"  Beverly asked.

 

"He's ten, he doesn't have a credit card."  Richie tells them.

 

"Well he used someones."  Eddie said as he brings up the credit card records.  "Do you know who that is?"

 

"Yeah."  Richie said bitterly.  "It's Blake's teacher."

* * *

Inside of an elementary school classroom is man who's holding a blue bird in his hand.  Around him are kids who are building birdhouses.

 

"As we build our birdhouses, remember, what your making is a home, not a cage."  The man tells his students.  "A bird is free, and will do what it will.  This is not for us, it's for them."  He releases the bird out the window and watches it fly to a birdhouse.  "If you love them and they love you, they will always find you."  The bell rings and the students get up and leave the classroom just as Richie and Eddie walk in.  "Mr. Tozier, what are you doing here?"

 

"Where the hell is my son?"  Richie asked angrily.

 

"I assumed he'd be home with you."  He tells him.

 

"Do you think I'd be here if he was?  Did you give him your credit card so he could find him?"  Richie asked gesturing towards Eddie.

 

"Who are you?"  He asked.

 

"I'm Eddie.  I'm..."

 

"The man who gave him up for adoption."  Richie said.

 

Eddie looked at the man's face and could see it in his eyes that he had no idea what was going on.

 

"You don't know anything about this, do you?"  Eddie asked.

 

"I'm sorry I don't."  He tells them as he takes out his wallet and looks for his credit card.  "Clever kid."

 

Richie walks over to Blake's desk and looks inside it.  Then he takes a picture he drew looking angry.

 

"What the hell is this?"  Richie asked holding up a picture that Blake drew of Richie as The Evil King.

 

"That's just a drawing he drew."  He tells Richie.  "He must have drawn it during free time."

 

"Why the hell did he draw me as a villain?!"  Richie yells.

 

"I might have an idea."  Eddie said under his breath.

 

"This is a waste of time."  Richie said before turning to Eddie.  "Have a safe trip back to Boston."

 

Richie storms out of the classroom and knocks over some papers on his way out.  Eddie goes to help Blake's teacher pick up the papers that were on the ground.

 

"Thanks."  He said to Eddie.  "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself.  I'm..."

 

"William Denbrough."  Eddie finishes his sentence.  "I know, I got your name from Blake's computer."

 

"Well you can call me Bill."  Bill tells him.

 

"You wouldn't happen to know what Blake's deal is with fairytales and stuff, do you?"  Eddie asked.

 

"I don't know where is obsession came from."  Bill tells him.  "But I have a pretty good idea why."

 

"Why?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Because of what fairytales are supposed to do, they help us deal with the hard stuff in life."  Bill tells him.  "He hasn't had the easiest life."

 

"I can tell, Richie's kind of a hard ass."  Eddie said.

 

"Not just that."  Bill said.  "He deals with the same thing as any adopted child.  Always asking that one question that they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away?"  He then realizes what he just said.  "Oh I'm so sorry.  I didn't mean to judge you..."

 

"It's fine."  Eddie said.

 

"I think that he uses these fairytales as a way for him to believe in something."  Bill said.  "I think it's so he can have hope.  Because having hope that everything can work out is a powerful thing."

 

"You know where he is."  Eddie said.

 

"You might want to check his castle."  Bill tells him.


	7. He Is My Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie makes a decision that starts to change everything.

Blake was sitting on the edge of a wooden playground castle all by himself.  When Eddie saw him he walked over to him and climbed up on the wooden castle and took a seat next to him.

 

"You ok?"  Eddie asked.

 

"I thought that once I brought you here things would change."  Blake told his birth father.  "But it's the same as it's always been."

 

"Look, I don't know why you think I'm supposed to do something special, but I'm not."  Eddie told him.

 

"You are."  Blake told him as he reached into his bag to pull out a book.  "And this is why."

 

"Once Upon A Time."  Eddie reads the book title out loud.  "You think that everyone here is from a fairytale land because of a book you read?"

 

"It's not just stories."  Blake said.  "They're real and they really happened."  Blake flips through the pages of the book.  "See, that's you."  Blake points to an illustration of a baby.

 

"So because there's a baby named Eddie in a fairytale book, you think that's me?"  Eddie asked.

 

"It's not just that."  Blake tells him flipping through more pages.  "That's Bill Denbrough aka Mr. Denbrough aka your dad."  Then he flips through more of the pages.  "And that's The Evil King whose name is Richie Tozier, which is also the name of my dad.  They even have the same names and everything."

 

"I think that's what they call a coincidence."  Eddie said.

 

"You can't be gullible enough to believe that."  Blake said.

 

"Says the guy who's talking about magic and curses being real."  Eddie said.

 

"Just hold on to it, ok."  Blake said handing Eddie the book.  "Please."

 

"Fine."  Eddie said taking the book.  "Now let's get you home.  Your father's going on a war path trying to find you."

 

"I don't want to go back."  Blake tells him.  "He doesn't love me.  He only pretends to."

 

"That's ridiculous."  Eddie said.  "Of course he loves you."

 

"No he doesn't!"  Blake yells.  "You don't know what it's like.  It sucks!"

 

"You wanna know what sucks?"  Eddie asked.  "Being abandoned on the side of a highway.  My parents didn't even care enough to take me to an actual hospital."  At this point Eddie starts breaking down.  "I got stuck in the foster system and I finally had a family until I turned three, but they had their own kid so they sent me back."  He takes a deep breath.  "That's what sucks."

 

"You weren't abandoned on the highway."  Blake tells him.  "That's where the curse dropped you off.  And you weren't abandoned, your parents did what they had to do to give you your best chance.  Just like how you gave me up to give me my best chance."

 

"There is no curse."  Eddie tells him.  "And there is no magic or any of BS.  But you were right about why I gave you up.  It was to give you your best chance."

 

"I know."  Blake tells him.

 

"But now it's really time for you to go back to your dad."  Eddie said.

 

Eddie grabbed Blake's hand and they left the playground.

* * *

 

After leaving the playground, Eddie and Blake got into the car and drove to Richie's house.  As Eddie and Blake stepped out of the car, Richie came out of his house.  Blake ran over to Richie and gave him a quick hug before running inside.

 

"I supposed I should thank you."  Richie told Eddie.  "So, thank you."

 

"Of course."  Eddie said.

 

"I don't know why, but he's seemed to take a liking to you."  Richie tells him.

 

"You know it's actually kind of funny."  Eddie said.  "Yesterday was my birthday, and I made a wish that I wouldn't be alone anymore and then Blake came..."

 

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way."  Richie said.

 

"Sorry?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Don't mistake this little adventure you had with him as an invitation back into his life."  Richie tells him.

 

"Oh, I..."

 

"Look, you made your decision ten years ago."  Richie tells Eddie.  "And over the past ten years while you've been off doing god know what, I've been here changing every diaper, soothing every fever and enduring every tantrum.  You may have given birth to him, but he is _my_ son."

 

"I'm not..."

 

"Don't!"  Richie yells cutting him off.  "You don't get to speak.  You lost the right to do anything when you gave him away.  The only thing you have the right to do, is get in your car, and leave this town.  Because I swear if you don't I will destroy you if it the last thing I do.  Goodbye, Eds."

 

Richie turns around and starts to walk inside.

 

"Do you love him?"  Eddie asked stopping Richie.

 

"What?"  Richie asked turning around.

 

"Blake."  Eddie clarified.  "Do you love him?"

 

"Of course I do."  Richie said before going inside and slamming his door.

* * *

 

Eddie was sitting in his car and started to leave town.  He looked over at the passenger's seat and looks at the book Blake gave him.  Then he turns the car around and starts driving towards an inn.  He got out of the car and walked inside seeing no one behind the counter.

 

"Um...hello?"  Eddie calls out.

 

"Oh?!"  A man said from the back room as he runs over to the front desk.  "Are you looking for a room?"

 

"Um yeah."  Eddie said.

 

"That's great!"  The man said.  "Sorry if I sound a bit too excited, but it's been a while since anyone's been here."

 

"That's fine..."  Eddie said reading the man's name tag.  "Mike."

 

"So, what's the name?"  Mike asked.

 

"Eddie."  Eddie tells Mike.  "Eddie Kaspbrak."

 

"And how long do you think you'll be staying with us?"  Mike asked.

 

"A week."  Eddie tells him.

 

Mike writes down the information and then gives Eddie his keys.

* * *

At the same time as Eddie took the keys from Mike.  The clock tower in the middle of town moved from 8:15 to 8:16.  Blake watches this from his bedroom window and smiles as he saw the clock move.  Because he now knows that he was right and that everything's starting to change.


	8. Your Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A war starts between Richie and Eddie.

Richie woke up just like every other morning.  He woke up his son and waited for him to get ready for school.  When Blake was dressed, Richie walked his son to the bus station just like he did every morning.  But this time he saw something different.  He saw a yellow buggy with a Massachusetts license plate.  Then he looked up and saw that clock had started moving.

 

"What the hell?"  Richie spoke out loud to himself.

 

"Is everything ok, Mister Mayor?"  Mike asked as he was walking by.

 

"It's just...the clock."  Richie said.

 

"Oh wow."  Mike said looking at the clock.  "I don't think I've ever seen that clock move for as long as I've been here.  It's a miracle."

 

"It's something."  Richie muttered to himself before turning to Mike.  "Do you know the owner of that car?"  Richie asked pointing to the yellow buggy.

 

"Oh yeah, that's Eddie's car."  Mike told him.  "He checked in to my inn last night."

 

"Interesting."  Richie said.

* * *

 

Eddie sat on his bed in Mike's Inn reading a book.  He hears a knocking at the door and gets up and opens it.  Standing there in the hallway is Richie holding a basket of red apples.

 

"Did you know that I have a honeycrisp tree in my backyard?"  Richie asked.  "I remember when I was a kid and first planted it.  Throughout the years I've watched it grow from a little sprout into the full grown tree that stands in my backyard.  And I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers."

 

Richie takes one of the apples from the basket and hands it to Eddie.

 

"Um thanks."  Eddie says taking the apple before putting it on the table.

 

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it on your way home."  Richie tells Eddie.

 

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I think I'm gonna stay here for a while."  Eddie told him.

 

"I really don't think that's the best."  Richie told him.  "For Blake's sake."

 

"With all due respect, Mister Mayor, the fact that you've threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me want to stay even more."  Eddie said.

 

"Threats?"  Richie asked.  "Since when are apples considered a threat?"

 

"I can read in between the lines."  Eddie tells him.  "I'm just here to make sure Blake's ok."

 

"He's fine, any problems he has are being taken care of."  Richie told him.

 

"What does that mean?"  Eddie asked.

 

"It means I have him in therapy."  Richie told him.  "Now listen to me Eds, only one of us knows what's best for Blake."

 

"You're right about that."  Eddie told him.

 

"It's time for you to go."  Richie told him.

 

"Or what?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Don't underestimate me, Eds, you have no idea what I'm capable of."  Richie threatened before leaving.

* * *

 

In Richie's backyard, Richie is picking apples from his tree.  Then Beverly walks in.

 

"You're late."  Richie told her.  "What did you find?"

 

"Not much."  Beverly answered.  "He spent a lot of time in foster homes.  He got into some trouble when he was younger but I couldn't find much about that.  Since then he's clean.  He's bounced around from place to place.  It seems like he doesn't like to stay in one place."

 

"Until now."  Richie said.  "Anything else?"

 

"Something that was weird was that he had Blake in Phoenix."  Beverly told him.  "So how did he end up in Maine?"

 

"I asked about information on Eddie, not Blake."  Richie told her raising his voice.  "I need you to find something about Eddie.  If you don't, then you're no use to me.  And do you know what I do to things that are no use to me.  I throw them away."

 

"I'll keep looking."  Beverly told him before she left.

* * *

Eddie was walking around trying to get use to Fairydale.  He stops at the clock tower when he sees the clock moving.

 

"That was you."  A voice said.

 

Eddie turned around to see Blake.

 

"I thought you had school?"  Eddie asked.

 

"I do.  Walk me?"  Blake asked.

 

"Ok."  Eddie said as he starts to walk Blake to school.  "Doesn't Richie normally take you?"

 

"I may have lied and told him I had to go early than I really have to."  Blake tells him.

 

"Just so I could walk you?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Yep."  Blake said.

 

"So what's the deal with you and your dad?"  Eddie asked.

 

"It's not about us, it's about his curse."  Blake informed him.  "We have to break it and I have a plan.  I call it Operation Cobra."

 

"Cobra?"  Eddie asked.

 

"It's a codename, to throw the Evil King off our trail."  Blake said.

 

"So everyone here is from a fairy tale land, but they don't know it?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Yeah, they have fake memories, frozen in time, until you came here."  Blake said.

 

"Because the clock started working?"  Eddie asked as he takes out the apple he got from Richie.

 

"Where'd you get that?!"  Blake asked.

 

"Your dad."  Eddie told him.

 

"Don't eat that."  Blake said as he takes the apple and throws it away.

 

"Uh um ok.  So you're saying for decades people have walking around with fake memories?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Now you're getting it."  Blake said as he stops when he approaches the school and hands Eddie the 'Once Upon A Time' book.  "I knew you'd believe."

 

"I never said I did."  Eddie told him.

 

But Blake has already run off to school.  Eddie looks down at the book before he walks away.

* * *

 

Eddie made his to the therapist's office.  He goes and knocks on the door.  Then Ben opens the door.

 

"Hello Eddie."  Ben said.  "Please come in."

 

"Thanks."  Eddie said walking in.

 

"What can I help you with?"  Ben asked.

 

"I'm here about Blake."  Eddie told him.

 

"Oh, I really shouldn't..."

 

"I know and I'm sorry, but just tell me that his obsession with fairytales, they're crazy right?"  Eddie asked.

 

"I really hope you don't talk like that in front of him."  Ben tells him.  "The word 'crazy' could be damaging to him, especially at such a young age."

 

"I just want to know how I can help him."  Eddie tells him.

 

Ben sighed before going over to the cabinet and grabbing a file.

 

"Take a look at his file."  Ben told him giving him the file.  "Maybe that can help."

 

"Thank you so much."  Eddie said.

 

"Just make sure I get it back."  Ben said.

 

Eddie nods before leaving.  Then Ben takes his phone and makes a call.

 

"It's me."  Ben said on the phone.  "You were right, he was just here."

 

"Did he take the file?"  Richie asked on the other line.

 

"He did."  Ben told him.  "But how did you know?"

 

"Because I gave him the idea."  Richie said with an evil smile.

* * *

 

Eddie was laying in his bed while reading over Blake's file that Ben gave him.  Then he hears a knock at the door and opens it and see's Beverly.

 

"Um hi."  Eddie said.  "Can I help you?

 

"Yes you can."  Beverly told him.  "I just spoke with Dr. Benjamin Hanscom and he told me that you two got into a bit of a fight earlier."

 

"What?!"  Eddie asked shocked.  "No."

 

"He told me that you demanded to see Blake's file and then stole them when he didn't give them to you."  Beverly told him.

 

"He gave them to me."  Eddie told her.

 

"Unfortunately I will have to search your room."  Beverly told him.

 

Eddie stepped aside and let Beverly in.  Beverly takes the file from the bed.

 

"These are them."  Beverly said.

 

"Yeah, because I told you I had them."  Eddie said.  "Because Ben gave them to me."

 

"You do know that I have to place you under arrest."  Beverly told him.  "Again."

* * *

 

Bill and his students are outside of the school.  Bill is teaching his class until Richie walks over.

 

"May I speak to my son?"  Richie asked.

 

"We're in the middle of a lesson, is it important?"  Bill asked.

 

"Would I be here if I wasn't?"  Richie asked.  Blake goes over to talk to his father.  "I'm afraid I have some bad news.  That man you brought here, got arrested.  He broke into Dr. Hanscom's office and stole his files.  He's a con man.  He's trying to get information about us so he can take advantage of us.  I'm so sorry."

 

"No you're not."  Blake tells him.

 

"I know you don't believe me, but this is for the best."  Richie told his son.

 

"I have to get back to class."  Blake told his dad before going back to his class.

* * *

Inside the sheriff's station, Beverly is taking mug shots of Eddie.

 

"Turn to the right."  Beverly tells Eddie.

 

"You know he's lying."  Eddie said as he turns to the right.

 

"Why would Ben lie?"  Bev asked as she takes the picture.  "To the left."

 

"Richie must have something on him."  Eddie said turning to the left.  "You know I'm right."

 

"All I know is that Ben's not the type to lie, especially to get someone in trouble."  Beverly tells him as she takes the picture.  Then Blake bursts through the door with Bill behind him.  "Blake?  You shouldn't be here."

 

"His father just told him what happened."  Bill tells them.

 

"Of course he did."  Eddie said before turning to Blake.  "Whatever he told you is a..."

 

"You're a genius."  Blake said.

 

"What?"  Eddie asked.

 

"You were trying to get information for..."  Blake then whispers to Eddie.  "Operation Cobra."

 

"I don't understand what's happening."  Beverly said.

 

"All you need to know understand is that Bill's bailing him out."  Blake tells Beverly.

 

"You are?"  Eddie asked Bill.  "Why?"

 

"Uh because I trust you."  Bill tells him.

 

"If you could uncuff me now."  Eddie said to Beverly holding up his handcuffed wrists.  "I have something I have to do."

* * *

 

Richie sits in his office going over some paper work.  He stops when he hears a chainsaw outside his window.  He gets up and looks out the window and sees Eddie using a chainsaw to cut down one of the branches on Richie's apple tree.  Richie immediately runs outside.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?!"  Richie yells.

 

"Picking apples."  Eddie tells him with a smirk as he shuts off the chainsaw.

 

"You're out of your fucking mind!"  Richie yells.

 

"No, you're out of your mind if you think framing me is gonna scare me away."  Eddie tells him.  "You're gonna have to do better than that.  And if you even think about coming after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of the tree."  Eddie throws the chainsaw on the ground and starts to walk away.  " _Your move_."

* * *

Eddie goes back into his room, but is stopped by Mike.

 

"Eddie?"  Mike asked.

 

"Yeah?"  Eddie asked.

 

"I really hate to do this."  Mike starts.  "But we have a no-felons rule.  I'm so sorry."

 

"Let me guess, The Mayor just called to remind you?"  Eddie asked already knowing the answer.

 

"Um yeah."  Mike said.  "You can gather up your things, but I'll need your key back."

 

Eddie nodded and handed him the key.

* * *

 

In Richie's backyard, Richie is on the ground, picking up the apples from the branches that Eddie had cut down.  Then Beverly walks in from behind him.

 

"So this is where he went."  Beverly said.

 

"He destroyed city property."  Richie tells her as he stands up.  "I want him arrested."

 

"Again?"  Beverly asked.

 

"Yes!"  Richie yells.  "Now get on it."

 

"I don't think that's the best idea."  Bev told him.

 

"And why is that?"  Richie asked.

 

"I don't think he stole Ben's files."  Bev tells him.  "And if Eddie was telling the truth that means Ben was lying.  And we both know that if Ben lied, it was because _someone_ put him up to it."

 

"What is it you're trying to say?"  Richie asked taking as step closer to Bev.

 

"I think that you'll keep going after him, and he'll keep going after you."  Beverly told him.  "And we both know you'll do whatever it takes to get rid of him, and you might even succeed."

 

"I _will_ succeed!"  Richie yelled.  "He's _my_ son and only I know what's best for him!"

 

"I know that's what you think."  Beverly tells him.  "But it looks like if this keeps escalating, then the only person who'll get hurt is Blake."

 

Beverly turned around and left as Richie went back to picking up the apples.

* * *

 

Eddie was making his way to his car but stops when he sees that is has a boot on it.  He sighed as his phone rings and he answers it.

 

"Yeah?"  Eddie asked on the phone.

 

"Hello Eds."  Richie said on the other end causing Eddie to roll his eyes.  "As much as I would love to keep showing you how powerful I am, am I right in guessing that your will to stay here is only growing?"

 

"Oh yeah."  Eddie said.

 

"Well then I think it's time we make peace, for Blake's sake."  Richie told him.  "Why don't you drive over to my office...or walk, whatever works for you."

 

"Ok."  Eddie told him before hanging up his phone and heading over to Richie's office.

* * *

Eddie makes it to Richie's office and takes a seat across form him.  Richie takes a deep breath before he starts talking.

 

"I'd like to start off by saying..."  Richie takes another deep breath.  "I'm sorry."

 

"What?"  Eddie asked taken by surprise.

 

"I just have to accept the fact that you want to stay here."  Richie tells him.

 

"You're right, I do."  Eddie tells him.

 

"And that you're here to take my son away from me..."

 

"Ok, let's be clear."  Eddie said cutting Richie off.  "I have no intension in taking him from anyone."

 

"Then why are you here?"  Richie asked confused.

 

"I know I'm not his father and I can't change that."  Eddie tells Richie.  "But I did have him and I can't help that, he got in my head and I want to make sure he's ok.  And the more you try to push me out the more I want to stay.  Especially after seeing how...troubled...he is."

 

"You think he's troubled?"  Richie asked.

 

"Well he's in therapy."  Eddie said.  "And I only got through a couple pages of his file before you had me arrested, but putting all that aside, he thinks that everyone here is from a fairytale character from his book."

 

"And you don't?"  Richie asked.

 

"How can I?  The poor kid can't even tell the difference between fantasy and reality."  Eddie said.  "It's crazy."

 

"You think I'm crazy?"  Blake asked standing in the doorway.

 

Eddie turns around to see the hurt look on Blake's face.

 

"Blake..."  Blake runs away before Eddie can say anything.  Then he turns to Richie.  "How long was there?"

 

"Long enough."  Richie said with an evil smirk on his face.

 

"You knew he'd be here?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Did I know that my son comes to my office at precisely 5:00 PM so I can take him to dinner before his therapy session?"  Richie asked.  "Of course I do.  _I'm_ his father.  _Your move_."

 

"You have no soul."  Eddie tells him.  "How the hell did you get like this?"

 

Eddie storms out of Richie's office as Richie sits there with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

 

In Bill's apartment, Bill was sitting at his table grading papers when he hears a knock on his door.  He goes over and opens it revealing Eddie.

 

"Hey."  Eddie said.  "I just came to thank you and pay you back."  He said handing him and envelope of money.  "For bailing me out."

 

"Are you ok?"  Bill asked.  "You look like you need to talk.  Wanna come in?"

 

Eddie nods and walks in.

 

"Make yourself at home."  Bill told him.  "Do you want anything to eat or drink or..."

 

"I'm good."  Eddie said sitting on his couch.

 

"So what's on your mind?"  Bill asked sitting next to him.

 

"When you bailed me out, you said it was because you trust me."  Eddie tells Bill.  "Why?"

 

"It's weird, but ever since you came to town I've felt like we've met before."  Bill tells him.  "I know it sounds crazy."

 

"I've reevaluated my definition of crazy."  Eddie said.

 

"If it makes you feel better, I think you're innocent."  Bill tells him.

 

"For breaking and entering or just in general?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Whatever makes you feel better."  Bill said laughing.

 

"It doesn't matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do."  Eddie tells Bill.  "I'm leaving."  Eddie gets up and makes his way to the door.  "Thank you for everything, but the longer I stay here the more Blake's gonna get hurt."

 

"What happens if you go?"  Bill asked while standing up.  "I think the fact that you _want_ to leave means that you _have_ to stay.  If you don't protect Blake then who will?"

 

Eddie didn't say anything.  Instead he turned around and left.

* * *

 

In Dr. Hanscom's office, Blake is sitting across from Ben.  Blake is just looking down at the ground, upset.  While Ben is writing in his notebook.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"  Ben asked.  Then Eddie barges in through the door.  "Eddie, I can explain, The Mayor forced..."

 

"I know, I get it."  Eddie tells him then turns to Blake.  "Blake, I'm so sorry."

 

"I don't want to talk to you."  Blake said still looking at the ground.

 

"Eddie, if Richie knew you were here..."  Ben started.

 

"Fuck him."  Eddie tells Ben before turning to Blake again.  "The only reason I stayed here was for you.  I wanted to get to know you."

 

"You think I'm crazy!"  Blake yells at him.

 

"No, I think the curse is crazy."  Eddie tells Blake.  "But that doesn't mean it isn't true.  It's a lot to ask anyone to believe in, there's a lot of crazy thing in this world.  So what the hell do I know?  Maybe it is true."

 

"But you told my dad..."

 

"What he needed to hear."  Eddie tells him.  "What I do know is if the curse is real, then the only way to break it is by tricking The Evil King.  Because that way he's not on to us.  Isn't that what Operation Cobra is all about?  Throwing him off our trail?"

 

"That's brilliant!"  Blake told him.  "I knew you were here to help me!"

 

"That's right, kid, I am."  Eddie said hugging Blake.  "And nothing, not even a curse, is gonna stop that."


	9. The Honorable Thing To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the hospital leads to a revelation. In the Enchanted Forest, Bill and Stanley meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so people don't get confused, the italic text are the flashbacks, usually in the enchanted forest. And the regular texts are present day.

_Back in The Enchanted Forest, there is a horse and carriage walking down a path in the forest.  There are two guards on horses riding in front of the carriage.  Stanley sits inside of the carriage looking at his fiancé._

 

_"Is something troubling you?"  Stanley asked his fiancé._

 

_Across from him sits Patricia, Stanley's fiancé._

 

_"I just want to get back to the castle."  Patricia answered.  "I told you the troll bridge would be quicker.  There are too many bugs in the forest."  Patricia swats away fly's by her face.  "At this rate we won't even make it there before sundown."_

 

_Patricia looks at her fiancé and notices that he's not paying attention to her.  He's too busy looking down at a bag of jewelry that's sitting on his lap._

 

_"Are you even listening to me?"  Patricia asked._

 

_"Of course I am."  Stanley lied._

 

_Just then the carriage comes to a sudden stop.  Stanley gets out of the carriage to see why the carriage stopped.  He sees a tree that's lying on the ground blocking the road.  Stanley and the guards go over to the fallen tree and start to roll it out of the way.  But before they can Stanley notices markings at the end of the tree._

 

_"What's wrong, my lord?"  One of the guards ask._

 

_"These markings."  Stan said.  "This tree didn't fall, it's been cut."_

 

_As soon as Stanley came to the realization, a hooded figure jumps down from the trees and steals the bag of jewelry from the carriage.  Patricia, who witnesses this starts to panic._

 

_"Help!"  She called out.  "Thief!"_

 

_The thief hops on one of the horses and starts to ride away.  But as soon as Stanley sees this he jumps on another horse and chases the thief.  Eventually he manages to catch up to the thief.  He jumps off of his horse and tackles him to the ground.  When Stanley gets on top of the thief he flips his hood over revealing the thief._

 

_"Wait a minute."  Stan said recognizing the thief._

 

_But that brief moment of pause was all the thief needed.  He reached over and grabbed a rock nearby rock and hits Stanley in the face with it.  Stanley falls to the ground and the thief rides off on the horse._

 

_Stanley touches his face feeling the blood on his check.  He gets up and sees the thief riding off._

 

_"You can't hide from me!"  Stanley yells at the thief.  "Wherever you are, I will find you!"_

* * *

 

Walking down the streets of Fairydale, Bill walks by Mike's diner.  He looks through the window and notices a couple eating and holding hands.  He smiles but it quickly turns to a sad frown.  He walks away from the diner and continues to walk down the street.  He stops when he sees Eddie's yellow buggy.  He sees Eddie inside reading the newspaper with a flashlight.  Bill knocks on the car window to get his attention.  Eddie rolls down the window.

 

"Hey."  Bill said.

 

"Hi."  Eddie said.

 

"Are you ok?"  Bill asked.

 

"Oh yeah."  Eddie told him.  "I've slept in my car hundreds of times."

 

"You decided to stay."  Bill said with a smile.  "For Blake."

 

"Yeah, I did."  Eddie tells him.  "What are you doing out so late?"

 

"Oh, just going for a midnight stroll."  Bill tells him.  "Sometimes I get lonely in my apartment so I just take a walk."

 

"You know if you're really lonely, maybe you should try dating."  Eddie suggested.

 

"I have."  Bill tells him.  "It doesn't go well."

 

"That sucks."  Eddie said.

 

"Yeah, well, if true love was easy, we'd all have it."  Bill said.  "Just for the record I have a spare room in my apartment.  If you ever want a bed or anything my door's always open."

 

"Thanks but I'm not the roommate type."  Eddie told him.  "I'm better off on my own."

 

"Ok, well if you change your mind, you know where to find me."  Bill said as he walks away.

* * *

 

At the town's hospital, Bill decided to take his students there to help decorate the hospital.  Blake walks over to a man in the ICU with the name 'John Doe'.  He notices a scar that's on his check.

 

"Mr. Denbrough?"  Blake called out.  "Is Mr. Doe gonna be ok?"

 

"His name isn't really John Doe."  Bill informs Blake.  "That's just the name people have when no one knows who they are."

 

"Do you know who he is?"  Blake asked.

 

"Nope, but he's been here for as long as I've been volunteering here."  Bill told him.  "No one's ever claimed him in all that time."  Bill's tone starts to sound sad.  "He's all alone.  It's sad."

 

"Are you sure you don't know him?"  Blake asked once again.

 

"Of course I'm sure."  Bill told him.  "Now come on, we should get going."

* * *

In Mike's diner, Eddie sits alone at a booth reading a newspaper.  He starts to turn the page just as Blake comes over and sits across from him.

 

"I found your dad."  Blake told him.

 

"I thought you said Bill was my dad?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Your other dad, Stanley."  Blake told him.  "He's a John Doe at the hospital."

 

"If he's a John Doe how do you know he's Stanley?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Because he has a scar."  Blake tells him.

 

"A lot of people have scars."  Eddie tells him.

 

"But it's in the same place."  Blake tells him.  "Don't you get it?  The curse is keeping them apart by having him in the coma.  We have to tell Mr. Denbrough."

 

Blake eagerly starts to get up ready to run off.  But Eddie grabs his arm stopping him.

 

"Slow down, kid."  Eddie said.  "We can't just tell him that his soul mate is in a coma.  Not getting a happy ending is bad enough, but having false hope is even worse."

 

"But what if it's not false hope?  What if I'm right?"  Blake asked.

 

"Even if you are, how would we set them up if one of them is in a coma?"  Eddie asked.

 

"By waking him up."  Blake said.  "With true love kiss."

 

"You really expect Bill to kiss a guy in a coma?"  Eddie said.

 

"You're right."  Blake said.  "But maybe there's another way.  Maybe we can remind him who he is."

 

"How?"  Eddie asked.

 

"By reading him his story."  Blake told him.  "Maybe he'll wake up."

 

Eddie took a moment before answering.

 

"Ok."  Eddie said.  But before Blake could do anything, Eddie started talking again.  "But if we're doing this, we're doing it my way.  I'll talk to Bill."

* * *

 

In Bill's apartment, him and Eddie are sitting across from one another at his counter.  Eddie has explained to him about Blake's plan.

 

"You want me to read to a coma patient?"  Bill asked.

 

"I know it sounds crazy, but Blake think it'll help him remember who he is."  Eddie told him.

 

"And you agree?"  Bill asked.

 

"Of course not."  Eddie told him.  "But if we try it and when it doesn't work maybe Blake will start to understand..."

 

"That the fairytales in his book are just fairytales."  Bill said.  "That true love kiss and love at first sight don't exist.  He'll start to understand reality."

 

"Something like that."  Eddie said.  "So?"

 

"I'll do it."  Bill said.

 

"Great."  Eddie said.  "Blake and I will meet you at Mike's tomorrow morning and you can tell him that it didn't work."

 

"I guess it's time to get ready for my date."  Bill said with a smile.

* * *

 

At the hospital, Bill was sitting in the chair next the John Doe.  He has Blake's 'Once Upon A Time' book in his hand.  Bill's reading to him.

 

"'They didn't need words to express what they felt in their hearts, for it was here, in the shadow of the troll bridge, that their love was born, where they knew, no matter how they were separated, they would always..."

 

The John Doe's hand reaches and grabs Bill's hand.  Bill jumped back a little bit in shock.  He looked at the John Doe and noticed that he was still unconscious.  He got up and went to get the doctor.  He comes back a minute later with the doctor.  The doctor checks everything on the John Doe.

 

"I swear, he grabbed my hand."  Bill told him.  "He's waking up."

 

"Everything's the same as they've always been."  The doctor tells him.  "What were you doing here?"

 

"I-I was just reading to him."  Bill told him.

 

"Are you sure you didn't just imagine it or maybe started to fall asleep?"  The doctor suggested.

 

"I didn't."  Bill said.  "It happened."

 

"I double checked everything and they're all the same."  The doctor told him.  "Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

 

Bill nodded and leaves.  Then the doctor goes over to his phone and dials a number.

 

"It's me."  The doctor said on the phone.  "You know how you said to call if anything happened with that John Doe?  Well something happened?"

 

"What?"  Richie asked on the other line.

 

"One of our volunteer's said that he grabbed his hand."  The doctor said.

 

"Who was this volunteer?"  Richie asked.

 

"Bill Denbrough."  The doctor told him.

 

After hearing this news Richie gets filled with anger.  He tightly grips the phone in his hand trying to not to completely lost it.

* * *

 

_Back in The Enchanted Forest, the thief that stole from Stan, is packing a bag of supplies.  He takes a necklace with a bottle of dust in it and puts it around his neck.  He puts the bag over his shoulder and starts walking through the forest.  Until a net comes up from underneath him and dangles him from a tree.  Then Stanley walks out from behind a tree._

 

_"I told you I'd find you."  Stan said.  "No matter what you do, I'll always find you."_

 

_"Congratulations, you successfully trapped a guy in a net."  The thief said sarcastically.  "How charming.  Now cut me down."_

 

_"I'll cut you down when you return the jewels you took from me."  Stan told him._

 

_"Not the jewelry type."  The thief told him._

 

_"I can see that."  Stan said._

 

_"Was that supposed to be an insult?"  The thief asked._

 

_"Yes, yes it was."  Stan told him.  "Now my jewels."_

 

_"I sold them."  The thief told him._

 

_"What?"  Stan asked._

 

_"Why do you care?  You're a prince."  The thief said.  "Don't you have a palace full of treasures?"_

 

_"These were special."  Stan told him.  "Among them was a ring that belonged to my mother.  A ring I was about to give..."_

 

_"The nag with the bad attitude?  That's what this is about?"  The thief asked._

 

_"She's my fiancé."  Stan told him._

 

_"Good luck with that."  The thief said with a chuckle.  "You must be getting something really good to agree to that union."_

 

_"Excuse me?"_

 

_"I know how this works.  True love?  It doesn't exist.  It's all arranged marriages and business transactions.  There's no such thing as love at first sight, or first kiss.  Let me guess, her kingdom wants to take over yours so you and this is, what, a last ditch effort to avoid war?"_

 

_"It's not a takeover it's a merger.  And quiet frankly it's not of your business.  Now this is what's going to happen.  I'm going to cut you down and you will take me to whoever has my jewels and then you're going to get my ring back."_

 

_"And why would I do that?"_

 

_"Because when I saw your face I knew I recognized you.  And you don't want me to tell everyone who you really are."_

 

_"You don't know me."_

 

_"Oh really."_

 

_Stanley takes out a piece of paper and shows it to the thief.  It's a wanted poster for William 'Bill' Denbrough with an image that looked identical to the thief._

 

_"William Denbrough."  Stan said._

 

_"It's Bill."  Bill told him._

 

_"Fine, Bill.  Now help me get my ring back."  Stan said.  "Or I'll turn you over to the King."_

 

_"Well I wouldn't want to stand in the way of true love."  Bill said._

 

_Stanley takes out his sword and cuts the rope that's holding the net up, causing Bill to fall to the ground._

* * *

 

Blake is sitting at a booth in Mike's diner.  Then Eddie walks out of a bathroom wearing a new shirt.

 

"Thanks for the shirt."  Eddie told Blake as he sits next to him.  "Wait, is this your dad's?"

 

"He'll never know it's gone."  Blake told him.

 

"Speaking of your dad, where does he think you are?"  Eddie asked.

 

"The arcade."  Blake answered.

 

"And he believes that?"  Eddie asked.

 

"He wants to believe it so he does."  Blake told him just as Bill walks in.  "He's here."

 

"Don't get your hopes up."  Eddie tells him.  "It's a long shot."

 

"He woke up."  Bill said as he sits across from them.

 

"What?"  Eddie asked shocked.

 

"I knew it."  Blake said.

 

"Well he didn't actually wake up."  Bill told them.  "But he did grab my hand."

 

"He's starting to remember."  Blake said.

 

"What did the doctor say?"  Eddie asked.

 

"He said I imagined it, but I didn't."  Bill told them.  "I'm not crazy, I know what I saw."

 

"We have to go back."  Blake told them.  "You need to read to him again."

 

"Let's go."  Bill agreed.

 

Both Bill and Blake get up from their seats.  Blake runs out the door but Eddie stops Bill before he can.

 

"Wait, what?"  Eddie asked confused about what just happened.

 

"If I got through to him maybe I made a connection with him."  Bill said.

 

"You don't believe..."

 

"That he's my true love from a fairytale land?  Of course not."  Bill told Eddie.  "But somehow I touched him."

* * *

 

In the hospital, Beverly is standing in front of the John Doe's room.

 

"What's going on?"  Bill asked.  "Is it the John Doe?  Is he ok?"

 

"He's missing."  Beverly tells them.

 

Eddie, Bill and Blake notice Richie in the John Doe's room.  He looks at the three of them before walking to them.

 

"What the hell are you doing here?"  Richie asked them and then turns to his son.  "And I thought you were at the arcade.  Now you're lying to me?"

 

"What happened to the John Doe?"  Bill asked worried.  "Did someone take him?"

 

"We don't know yet."  Beverly tells them.  "His IV's were ripped out but we can't tell if it was a struggle or not."

 

"What did you do?"  Blake asked Richie.

 

"You think I had something to do with this?"  Richie asked.

 

"Well it is a bit odd that the mayor's here."  Eddie said.

 

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact."  Richie tells them.

 

"You know him?"  Bill asked.

 

"I found him."  Richie tells him.  "On the side of the road years ago with no ID.  So I brought him here."

 

"Mayor Tozier saved his life."  The doctor tells them.

 

"Will he be ok?"  Bill asked the doctor.

 

"Ok?  The man's been on feeding tubes for years with constant supervision."  The doctor told them.  "He needs to get back here right away, or otherwise, 'ok' might be a pipe dream."

 

"Well then, let's quit yapping and let's find him."  Eddie said.

 

"That's what we're doing."  Richie said.  "Just stay out of this, Eds.  And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you."  Richie stars to walk out with Blake.  "Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting."

 

Richie and Blake walk out of the room.  Then Beverly turns to the doctor.

 

"Do you know the last time you saw him?"  Bev asked.

 

"About twelve hours."  The doctor tells her.

 

"I'll check the security tapes."  Bev said.

 

Beverly goes to the security room while Eddie and Bill follow her.  Beverly sits down and starts to watch the tapes.

 

"Mr. Denbrough, was there anything unusual when you came here with your class?"  Bev asked him.

 

"Um no, I don't think so."  Bill told her.

 

"Hold on, we're watching the wrong tape."  Eddie said looking at the screen.  "There are no decorations from Blake's class."

 

Beverly switches the tapes.  They see the John Doe get up out of bed and walks out the door.

 

"He walked out alone."  Bill said relieved.  "He's ok."

 

"Four hours ago."  Eddie said checking the time.  "Where does that door lead?"

 

"The woods."  Bev told him.

* * *

 

_Back in The Enchanted Forest, Stanley and Bill are walking in the woods together.  Stanley sees the necklace with a bottle of dust around his neck._

 

_"I thought you weren't the jewelry type?"  Stan asked._

 

_"Don't worry about it."  Bill answered._

 

_Stanley quickly grabs the necklace from Bill's neck._

 

_"Careful!  It's a weapon!"  Bill warned him._

 

_"Dust?"  Stanley asked looking at the bottle of dust.  "How is dust a weapon?"_

 

_"It's fairy dust."  Bill told him taking the necklace back._

 

_"I thought that was a good thing?"  Stan asked._

 

_"When it comes from a good fairy."  Bill tells him.  "This stuff is deadly.  It transforms the most fearsome of adversaries into a form that's easily squashed."_

 

_"Then why didn't you use it on me?"  Stan asked._

 

_"Cause you're not worth it."  Bill tells him.  "It's very hard to come by.  I'm saving it for someone special."_

 

_"Ah, the King."  Stan said.  "You sure do have a lot of anger, don't you, Bill?"_

 

_"The charges on his posters are lies."  Bill tells him.  "Ever since he put those posters all around The Enchanted Forest I've been trying to get enough money to leave.  Someplace isolated.  Where I can never be hurt."_

 

_"Sounds lonely."  Stan said._

 

_"No lonelier than an arranged marriage."  Bill told him._

 

_"At least I don't prey on the innocent."  Stan told him._

 

_"Up until now, I've only ever stolen from the King."  Bill said.  "I thought your carriage was one of his.  No one else ever takes that road."_

 

_"I took the scenic route."  Stan said._

 

_"Well aren't I lucky."  Bill said sarcastically.  "All I'm doing is whatever I can to survive.  He wants me dead."_

 

_"What did you do to make him hate you so much?"  Stan asked him._

 

_"He blames me for ruining his life."  Bill told him._

 

_"Did you?"  Stan asked._

 

_"Yes."  Bill told him._

 

_They keep walking until they come across a river._

 

_"I'm thirsty."  Bill said.  "May I?"_

 

_"Sure, make it quick."  Stan told him._

 

_They both bend over to the river to get some water.  But while Stan has his back turned, Bill hits him into the river.  Bill quickly goes through Stan's bag and grabs the pouch before running into the woods.  He stops when he makes it to the road and sees the Evil King's guards.  He was about to turn around and run away but finds out he's surrounded._

 

_"Look who we found."  One of the guards said.  "There's nowhere to hide.  The King wants your heart.  And we're not going to disappoint him."_

* * *

 

Eddie, Bill and Beverly are walking in the woods trying to find the John Doe.  Then Beverly stops.

 

"The trail ends here."  Bev told them.

 

"What do we do now?"  Bill asked.

 

"Just give me a second."  Bev said.  "I'll see if I can pick it up again."

 

Beverly knelt down on the ground with her flashlight trying to figure out where the John Doe went.  Bill walks over to Eddie.

 

"Don't you find people too?"  Bill asked.  "Shouldn't you help her?"

 

"I usually have to find people that went to places like Vegas."  Eddie told Bill.  "Not someone who ran away in the woods."

 

"That sounds like an interesting job."  Bill tells him.  "What got you into it?  Your parents?  Blake mentioned that you were in a similar situation to his own.  Did you ever find them?"

 

"That depends who you ask."  Eddie said.

 

The three of them hear rustling coming from behind them.  They all turn around to Blake running towards them.

 

"Did you find him?"  Blake asked.

 

"No, not yet."  Eddie told him.  "You shouldn't be here."

 

"I can help."  Blake told them.  "I know where he's going."

 

"And where is that?"  Bill asked.

 

"He's looking for you."  Blake told Bill.

* * *

 

_"Hold him still."  One of the King's guard said._

 

_The Evil King's guard holds Bill up against a tree.  He takes out a knife and holds it above Bill's chest.  But before he can do anything he gets hit in the back of the head with a rock and collapses.  Stanley comes out of the woods and starts sword fighting with the other guards.  Bill starts to run towards one of the horses, but he gets grabbed by another guard on a horse.  Stanley knocks out the guard and sees Bill being taken away by another guard on the horse.  He goes over to one of the guard's bags and pulls out a bow and arrow.  He shoots the guard off the horse and runs over to Bill._

 

_"Are you alright?"  Stan asked._

 

_"You saved me."  Bill said._

 

_"It seemed like the honorable thing to do."  Stan told him.  "Are you ready?"_

 

_"For what?"  Bill asked._

 

_"My jewels."  Stan said._

 

_"Right, you have a weeding to get to."  Bill said.  "The trolls I sold them to are just up ahead.  We have to be careful."_

 

_"Careful of what?"  Stanley asked.  "Trolls?"_

 

_"You've clearly never met one."  Bill said._

 

_"Aren't they just little people?"  Stan asked._

 

_"You're thinking of dwarves."  Bill told him.  "Show some respect.  They'll cut your hand off sooner than they'll shake it."_

 

_"Well then let's get this over with."  Stan said._

 

_"Yes, we've both got places to go."  Bill said._

 

_"You have your lonely little corner of solitude to find."  Stan told Bill._

 

_"And you have a ring less fiancé to appease."  Bill told Stan._

* * *

 

Eddie, Bill, Blake and Bev are in the woods.  Beverly is trying to figure out which way the John Doe went.  While Blake is telling them that he's looking Bill.

 

"You're the one who woke him up."  Blake told Bill.  "You're the last one he saw.  He wants to find you."

 

"Blake, it's not about me."  Bill told him.  "He's just lost and confused.  He's been in a coma for a long time."

 

"But he love you!"  Blake told Bill.  "You need to stop looking for him, and let him find you."

 

"Kid, you need to go back home."  Eddie told Blake.  "Where's your dad?  He's gonna kill me and then you...and then me again."

 

"He dropped me off at the house and then left."  Blake told them.

 

"Well, we need to get you back immediately."  Eddie said.

 

"No."  Blake told them.

 

"Guys."  Bev said getting their attention.

 

She walks over to them and shows them the John Doe's hospital bracelet.  The bracelet has a blood stain on it.

 

"Is that..."

 

"Blood."  Eddie said finishing Bill's sentence.

* * *

 

_Bill and Stanley continue on towards the trolls.  Then they stop when they get to a bridge._

 

_"Follow me and stay quiet."  Bill told Stanley._

 

_Stanley nodded and followed Bill.  They stop when they get halfway through the bridge._

 

_"Where are they?"  Stan asked._

 

_"Oh, they're here."  Bill told him._

 

_Bill takes out a few gold coins and places them on the edge of the bridge.  A moment later several trolls start to climb up the side of the bridge._

 

_"Why're you here?"  The troll asked.  "I thought we were done."_

 

_"I want to make another trade."  Bill told the troll._

 

_"I'm not talking in front of him."  The troll said pointing to Stan.  "Who is this guy?"_

 

_"He's with me."  Bill told him._

 

_"Oh, he's with you.  That makes it all fine."  The troll said sarcastically._

 

_"He's no one."  Bill said.  "Look, I want to buy back the jewels I sold you."_

 

_"Who is he?"  The troll asked, getting impatient._

 

_"I said don't worry about it."  Bill said.  "Look, I'll give you back all your money.  Just give me the ring.  You can keep everything else."_

 

_The troll nodded and gives Stanley the pouch with the ring._

 

_"Thank you.  We appreciate it."  Stanley told them taking the pouch._

 

_"He's too eager, this is a setup!"  The troll tolled the other trolls._

 

_"It's not!"  Bill told them._

 

_"He's a royal!"  The troll yelled before he grabbed Bill._

 

_"Let him go!"  Stanley threatened as he takes out his sword._

 

_"No, you can trust me."  Bill told the troll.  "If I wanted to set you up I would have done it the first time."_

 

_"The time for dealing is done.  Seize him!"  The troll ordered._

 

_One of the others trolls knocks Stanley's sword out of his hands and takes his bag and starts going through it.  He takes out the necklace with fairy dust and throws it on the ground.  Then he takes out Bill's wanted poster._

 

_"William Denbrough.  That's some quite a reward."  The troll said looking at the wanted poster._

 

_Stanley quickly picks up his sword and starts to attack the trolls.  This gives Bill enough time to break away from the troll._

 

_"Go!  I'm right behind you!"  Stanley told Bill._

 

_Bill starts to run away and manages to grab the necklace with fairy dust.  Stanley continues to fight the troll and knocks on off the bridge.  Bill gets off the bridge without noticing that Stan's still fighting the trolls.  One of the trolls trip Stan and drag him towards them._

 

_"Follow me!"  Bill said running in the forest.  "They don't know the forest like I do."_

 

_Bill turns around and stops when he sees Stan with the trolls.  The trolls are standing over him getting ready to kill him._

 

_"Royal blood is the sweetest of all."  The troll said._

 

_The troll raises his hands before he gets transformed into a bug.  Stan and the trolls look to see Bill with the dark fairy dust.  He throws it at the other trolls turning them into bugs._

 

_"You saved me."  Stan said getting up off the ground._

 

_"It's the honorable thing to do."  Bill told him._

 

_"What about your special someone?"  Stan asked._

 

_"I'll think of something else."  Bill told him._

 

_"Thank you."   Stan said._

 

_They stand there for a moment staring at each other.  Smiling at each other._

 

_"We should go."  Bill said breaking the silence.  "There may be more of them coming."_

 

_Stan nods and they start to leave the bridge.  But before they go, Stan takes the money that he left for the trolls._

* * *

 

Eddie, Bill, Blake and Beverly follow the trail of blood they found.  They follow it to a stream under the toll bridge.

 

"Where is he?  Can you see him?"  Bill asked.

 

"The trail dies at the water line."  Bev said approaching the water.

 

Then they see the John Doe lying in the water.

 

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."  Bill said panicking as he, Eddie, Blake and Bev run to him.

 

"I need an ambulance!"  Bev spoke on her walkie talkie.  "At the toll bridge, as soon as possible."

 

Eddie, Bill and Beverly go into the water and pull him to the shore.

 

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no."  Bill said starting to cry.  "I found you!"

 

"Is he going to be ok?"  Blake asked.

 

"Blake, don't look."  Eddie said as he pulls Blake into a hug so he can't look at the John Doe.  "Don't look."

 

"Come back to us."  Bill said through his tears.  "Come back to me."

 

Bill starts doing CPR on the John Doe by pushing against his chest.  Then he gives him mouth to mouth.  And as soon as Bill pulls away, the John Doe wakes up and starts coughing up water.

 

"You saved me."  The John Doe said looking at Bill.

 

"He did it!"  Blake said.  "He woke him up."

 

"Yeah, kid, he did."  Eddie said.

 

"Thank you."  The John Doe thanked Bill.

 

"Who are you?"  Bill asked him.

 

"I don't know."  The John Doe told him.

 

"It's ok."  Bill said smiling at the John Doe.  "You're gonna be ok."

* * *

 

At the hospital, the John Doe has been brought back to his room.  Eddie, Bill, Blake and Beverly are watching through the glass door.  Then a woman comes running in through the room.

 

"Oh my god!  You're ok!"  She said as she runs into the room.

 

"You can't be in here right now."  The doctor told the woman.  "Please wait outside."

 

The woman nods and leaves the room. 

 

"Who is that?"  Bill asked.

 

"That's Patricia."  Richie said as he walks up behind him.  "His wife."

* * *

_In the Enchanted Forest, Bill and Stanley are walking through the woods after leaving the troll bridge.  Then they stop._

 

_"You probably want this back."  Stan said handing Bill the gold._

 

_"Right, the gold, thanks.  And you can't get married without this."  Bill said handing Stan the ring._

 

_"Ah, right."  Stan said.  "Not the jewelry type."_

 

_"Well let's find out."  Bill said before taking the ring and putting it on.  Stan looked at the ring, then at Bill.  Bill looks at the ring and tries not to show how much he likes it.  "You're right, it's not my type."  Bill takes the ring off and gives it back to Stan.  "I'm sure your fiancé will love it."_

 

_"Thanks."  Stan said.  "You know if you ever need anything, just let me know and..."_

 

_"You'll find me."  Bill said finishing Stan's sentence._

 

_"Always."  Stan said._

 

_"I almost believe that."  Bill said._

 

_"Well goodbye, Bill Denbrough."_

 

_"Goodbye, Prince Stanley."_

 

_Stanley goes and walks one way while Bill walks the other.  They didn't need words to express what they felt in their hearts, for it was here, in the shadow of the troll bridge, that their love was born, where they knew, no matter how they were separated, they would always find each other._

* * *

 

In the hospital, Patricia is in the room with the John Doe.  While Eddie, Richie, Bill and Blake are outside in the waiting room.

 

"His name is Stanley Uris."  Richie told them.  "And that's his wife, Patricia.  And the joy on her face, well it's put me in quite the forgiving mood."  Then he turns to Blake.  "We'll talk about your insubordination later.  Do you know what insubordination means?  It means you're grounded."

 

Patricia exits Stanley's room and walks over to them.

 

"Thank you."  Patricia told them.  "Thank you for finding my Stanley."

 

"I um don't understand."  Bill said.  "You didn't know he was here in a coma?"

 

"A few years ago, Stanley and I weren't getting alone."  Patricia told them.  "It was my fault, I know that now.  I was difficult and unsupportive.  I told them if he didn't like things, he could leave.  And he did.  And I didn't stop him.  It was the worst mistake I ever made."

 

"And you didn't go looking for him?"  Eddie asked.

 

"I just thought he left town."  Patricia told them.  "And now I know why I never heard from him.  Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever...say I'm sorry.  And now, we get a second chance."

 

"That's wonderful."  Bill said trying not to sound too upset.

 

Then the doctor leaves Stanley's room and walks over to them.

 

"It's a miracle."  He told them.  "He's fine, but there is one problem.  He seemed to have lost his memory.  It may take time for it to come back, if it does."

 

"What brought him back?"  Bill asked.

 

"The weird thing is there's no explanation."  The doctor told them.  "Something just clicked in him."

 

"He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?"  Eddie asked.

 

"He woke up and was delirious and I guess he needed to find something."  The doctor said.

 

"Someone."  Blake said under his breath.

 

"Can I see him?"  Patricia asked.

 

"Yes, of course."  The doctor said.

 

Patricia goes to see Stanley and gives him a hug.  But while Stan hugs her, he keeps staring at Bill.

 

"Blake, let's go."  Richie told him.

 

"I need my backpack."  Blake said as he walks over to grab his backpack in front of Bill.  "Don't listen to them."  He whispered to Bill.  "You're the one he's looking for.  He was going to the bridge.  It's just like the end of the story."

 

"He was going there because it was the last thing I read to him."  Bill told him.

 

"No, it's because you belong together."  Blake tells him.

 

"Blake."  Richie called out.

 

Blake follows him and they both leave the hospital.  Outside of the hospital, Richie and Blake walk towards Richie's car.  But Eddie runs out after them.

 

"Mister Mayor."  Eddie calls out.

 

"Wait in the car."  Richie told his son.  Blake goes into the car leaving them alone.  "I let you off the hook back there, Eds.  Don't press it."

 

"It's just Eddie."  Eddie tells him.  "And I'm sorry, but Mrs. Uris?  Kind of feels like her story could be a load of crap.  All this time, there's a John Doe lying around and no one thinks to put it in the news.  Something doesn't add up."

 

"Well what else would make sense to you?"  Richie asked.  "Why would Mrs. Uris lie?  Do you think I cast a spell on him?"

 

"I think it's rather strange that you've been his emergency contact all these years and you only found her now."  Eddie said.

 

"Well, this town is bigger than you think."  Richie told him.  "It's entirely possible to get lost here.  It's entirely possible for bad things to happen."

 

"And just when it's convenient you solve the mystery?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Well, it's because of you."  Richie tells him.  "When you found that tape I decided to go back and look at past tapes.  Turns out he was muttering in his sleep about someone named Patricia.  After that it wasn't hard to put the pieces together."  Bill walks out of the hospital and walks over to them. "I thought the two of you would be happy.  True love won out.  And if it weren't for the two of you, they may have lived their lives completely alone.  That's why I'm willing to forgive you incessant rudeness.  Because all this reminded me of something very important.  How grateful I am to have Blake.  Because not having someone?  Well, that's the worst curse imaginable.  I guess happy endings are possible."  Then he looks at Bill.  "Well, for some people."

 

Richie turns around and goes back to his car.  Eddie looks over at Bill with a sad look on his face.  But before Eddie can say anything to him, Bill walks away and goes back to his apartment, alone.

* * *

 

That night, Bill's in his apartment alone.  He sits on his couch fiddling with a ring is ring.  He hears a knock on his door so he gets up and answers it revealing Eddie with his bags.

 

"Eddie?"  Bill asked.

 

"Sorry to bother you so late."  Eddie tells him.  "Is that spare room still available?"

 

Bill nods and lets Eddie in.


	10. Put Down Some Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Stan start to get closer

"Are you sure we can be seen out in the open?"  Blake asked Eddie as they walked down the streets of Fairydale.

 

"Enough sneaking around."  Eddie told him.  "If your dad has a problem with me walking you to a school bus, I'll be more than happy to have a talk.  Besides, your dad doesn't scare me as much as he thinks."

 

"You're brave, we'll need that for Operation Cobra."  Blake told him.  "By the way, do you think we need code names?"

 

"I thought Cobra was our code name?"  Eddie asked.

 

"That's the operation name."  Blake said.  "I mean for us, what do I call you."

 

"Oh, well, for now you can call me Eddie."  Eddie said.

 

They stop in front of the bus stop as the bus pulls up.

 

"Ok, see you later, Eddie."  Blake said with a wink as he boards the bus.

 

Eddie watches the bus take Blake to school.  He turns around about to walk away but stops as Beverly pulls up to him in her cop car and gets out.

 

"What did I do this time?"  Eddie asked her.

 

"For once, you're not in trouble."  Beverly told him.  "I'm actually here to thank you for helping us with that coma patient."

 

"Um it was nothing really."  Eddie told her.

 

"There's actually another thing I want to talk to you about."  Bev said.  "I want to offer you a job as my deputy."

 

"You mean a bail bondsman?"  Bev asked.  "There's not much of that going on here."

 

"There's not much sheriffing going on around here either."  Eddie told her.

 

"Well if you accept maybe you'll see that there's more to it."  Bev told him.  "You know where to find me if you change your mind."

 

Beverly gets back into her car and drives away.  Eddie watches her as she drives away and thinks about Bev's offer.

* * *

 

Eddie sits alone at a table at Mike's Diner.  Mike brings over a cup of hot cocoa and gives it to Eddie.

 

"Thanks Mike."  Eddie thanked and takes out his wallet.

 

"Don't, it's on the house."  Mike told him.

 

"Really?"  Eddie asked.  "Why?"

 

"Think of it as an 'I'm sorry' for kicking you out of the inn."  Mike told him.

 

"Well thanks."  Eddie said.  "And you don't have to worry about that, I know who was really at fault."

 

Right as Eddie said that, Richie walks in and takes a seat across from.  Richie gives Mike a 'go away' look and Mike walks away.

 

"Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear."  Eddie said.

 

"How cute."  Richie said with a fake smile.  "By the way, how was your walk with Blake?  That's right I know everything, and you don't have to worry, I'm not mad."

 

"You're not?"  Eddie asked confused.

 

"No, because you no longer worry me Mr. Kaspbrak."  Richie told him.  "You see, I did a little digging into who you are and I found out something quite soothing.  It all comes down to the number seven."

 

"Seven?"  Eddie asked.

 

"It's the number of address you've had in the past decade."  Richie told him.  "The longest place you've stayed for was two years.  Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?"

 

"If you were wondering, I did find a place to stay here in town."  Eddie told him.

 

"I know, with Mr. Denbrough."  Richie said.  "How long is your lease?  Oh wait, you don't have one.  You see my point?  In order for something to grow Mr. Kaspbrak, it needs roots, and you don't have any.  People don't change, they only fool themselves into believing they can."

 

"You don't know me."  Eddie told him.

 

"Actually, I think I do."  Richie told him.  "All I ask as you carry on your transient life, you think about Blake and what's best for him.  Perhaps consider a clean break.  It's going to happen anyway.  Enjoy your cocoa."

 

Richie gets up from his table and leaves.  As Richie walks out of the diner, Eddie glares at him.  Thinking of anyway to prove him wrong.

* * *

 

In the hospital, Stanley and Bill are in Stanley's room.  They are playing a game of hangman with _ i _ _ filled in so far.

 

"And it's a name?"  Bill asked.

 

"Yep."  Stan answered.

 

"Um, L?"  Bill guessed.

 

Stan then writes an L on the third and fourth spots.

 

"Get it yet?"  Stan asked.

 

"Oh my god."  Bill said putting his hands in his face.  "It's Bill isn't it?"

 

"Yeah."  Stan said laughing as he filled it in.

 

"I can't believe I almost hung my own name."  Bill said while laughing.

 

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let you hang."  Stan said.  "I would kept adding stuff like a hat and shoes."

 

"Did you used to play this a lot?"  Bill asked.

 

"I don't know."  Stan answered.

 

"Don't worry, you'll remember, it'll just take time."  Bill told him.  "Besides, you're going home soon.  Maybe when you're back home and see your old stuff your old memories will come back."

 

"Maybe."  Stan said.  "But even if I don't, these memories are doing just fine."

 

Bill smiles at him and Stan smiles back.

 

"Ok, let's play again."  Bill said.

 

Right as he said that, Patricia walked in.  She was carrying a box of photos.

 

"Can I play, too?"  She asked.

 

"Oh, M-mrs. Uris."  Bill said stuttering nervously.  "I-Is it noon already?  I d-didn't realize, I should g-go."

 

Bill got up and got his things as he started to leave.

 

"Good day, Mr. Denbrough."  Patricia said, then turns to her husband.  "Honey, I brought some old pictures to try to help you remember."  She hands him one.  "See's that's our old dog, Dempsey.  Remember?"

 

"Oh yeah, Dempsey."  Stan lied, pretending he remembered.

* * *

 

In Bill and Eddie's apartment, Eddie is sitting in the living room as Bill walks in.

 

"I am literally the worst person in the whole world."  Bill said as he walks in.

 

"Really?  The whole world?"  Eddie asked.  "I'm sure there are worse people.  Like thieves and murders and Richie."

 

"If Patricia was horrible it would be so much easier."  Bill told him as he sits down next to him.  "But she's so nice."

 

"And what exactly would be easier?"  Eddie asked already knowing the answer.

 

"Um n-nothing."  Bill said.

 

"Nothing's a good idea."  Eddie tells him.  "You're smart, you know not to get involved with a married guy.  It's not worth the heartache, trust me."

 

"You're right."  Bill told him.  "You are absolutely right."

 

Eddie gets up to go to the bathroom while Bill still sits there.  Trying to ignore the fact that he's starting to get feeling for Stan.

* * *

 

The next day at the hospital, Bill's just finished up his shift and is about to head out.

 

"Have a good day."  He told the doctors as he's about to leave.

 

"Hey, where are you going?"  Stanley asked walking over to him.

 

"Home."  Bill told him.  "I'm done for the day.  Shouldn't you be resting?"

 

"Actually I'm supposed to be starting physical theory."  Stan told him.  "I'm supposed to walk thirty minutes a day with an escort."

 

"Oh."  Bill said.

 

"So...do you want to walk with me?"  Stan asked nervously.

 

They both take a moment and smile at one another before Bill nods in agreement.  They both go outside and start walking around the town.

 

"I've been trying to remember this place."  Stan tells Bill.  "But it's like I've woken up in some strange land."

 

"Is there anything coming back?"  Bill asked and Stan shakes his head.  "What about when you're with her?  Before I left yesterday I overheard you remember your dog."

 

"Yeah, I lied."  Stan told him.

 

"You did?"  Bill asked.

 

"She's so lovely, I didn't want to disappoint her."  Stan told him.  "But none of it feels right.  I mean Dempsey?  Who names a dog Dempsey?"

 

"Well apparently you."  Bill said while laughing.

 

"I guess so."  Stan said laughing.  "But none of it makes sense.  None of it feels real."

 

"That sounds so lonely."  Bill told him.

 

"Actually one thing does feel right."  Stan said.  "You."

 

"M-me?"  Bill asked.

 

"I know it sounds crazy."  Stan said.  "But I swear, you're the only thing in this whole place that feels right."

 

Bill smiles and can feel his face start to get red.  He gets closer to Stan and Stan gets closer to Bill.

 

"Patricia."  Stan suddenly said.

 

"Right."  Bill said stepping back.

 

Stan then walks passed Bill.

 

"Patricia?"  Stan asked.

 

Patricia runs over to him and gives him a hug.

 

"What are you doing here?"  Stan asked her.

 

"I know it's outside visiting hours, but I needed to see you."  Patricia told him while handing him a basket of muffins.  "I made you some of my blueberry muffins.  They used to be your favorite."

 

"Well I should leave you two."  Bill said as he starts to walk away.

 

"Wait, Bill."  Stan said as he catches up to him.  "I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

Bill nods and tries to put on a happy face.  Then he turns around and walks away.

* * *

Eddie is in his and Bill's apartment as Bill walks in.

 

"Hey, where have you been?"  Eddie asked.

 

"I just resigned from the hospital."  Bill told him.

 

"I'm proud of you."  Eddie said smiling.  "Do you wanna go grab something at Mike's?"

 

"Thanks."  Bill said sadly.  "But I'm just gonna go to sleep."

 

Bill walks to his room and goes to lay in his bed.  Then Eddie goes over and picks up the phone.

 

"Hi."  Eddie said on the phone.

 

"Eddie?"  Bev asked on the other line.

 

"Yeah, it's me."  Eddie said.  "I wanted to know if that job offer was still available."

 

"To be my deputy?"  Bev asked.  "Yes it is.  Do you want it?"

 

"Yeah."  Eddie told her.  "I think it'll be good to put down some roots."

 

"Great."  Bev said.  "I'll see you Monday."

 

"See you then."  Eddie told her before hanging up the phone.


	11. I Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley is convinced that he's in love with Bill...or is he?

In Fairydale, Stanley and Patricia are standing outside of their house since Stanley got released from the hospital.  Stanley has an unsure look on his face as he looks at his house, while Patricia has a bright smile on her face.

 

"You know, you had that same look on your face when we bought it too."  Patricia told him causing Stan to look at her.  "You couldn't see past the ugly windmill in the lawn, and you said you'd never buy an old lady house.  Do you remember what made you change your mind?"

 

"I notice the windmill's gone."  Stanley said.

 

"Come on."  Patricia said grabbing Stan's hand.  "Everybody's waiting."

 

"Who's everybody?"  Stanley asked.

 

Patricia led Stanley inside their house.  When they do, a group of people start cheering and clapping.  Random people that Stanley doesn't know, or at least remember, walk up to him.

 

"This is Gene."  Patricia said pointing to a man.  "And this is his wife Ellen."  She gestures to the woman standing next to him.

 

On the other side of the room, Eddie and Blake are standing there watching Stanley.

 

"You know he doesn't remember."  Blake told Eddie.  "The curse isn't working on him yet."

 

"Blake, Stanley has amnesia."  Eddie tells him.

 

"Which is preventing the curse from replacing his fairytale story with fake memories."  Blake tells him.  "Now we can try to get him and Mr. Denbrough together."

 

"Didn't we just try that?"  Eddie asked.

 

"And it woke him up."  Blake tells him.

 

"Hey."  Stanley said as he walks over to Blake and Eddie.  "You are the ones that saved me, right?"

 

"Yeah, I guess."  Eddie said.

 

"And you're also the only ones I know here."  Stanley said.

 

"Don't worry, you can hide with us."  Eddie tells him.

 

"Thanks."  Stan said as he eats food off the toothpick.

 

"Have you ever used a sword before?"  Blake asked.

 

"I'm sorry?"  Stanley said laughing.  "Eddie, you live with Bill right?  Do you know if he's coming tonight?"

 

"No, he couldn't make it."  Eddie tells him.

 

"Oh."  Stanley said sounding a little disappointed.

 

In the kitchen, Patricia is putting more food on a plate.  Richie glares at Eddie with Stanley, then walks over to Patricia.

 

"You should go out there."  He tells her.  "There's plenty of food.  Go, you should be with your husband."

 

"I lost him once, now I have him back."  Patricia tells him.  "But it's like I still don't have him back.  You have no idea how that feels."

 

"Actually, I do."  Richie told her.  "I lost someone once too."

 

"Really?"  Patricia asked.

 

"Yes, but the love I lost, there's no bringing back."  Richie tells her.  "You have a chance here, go to him."

 

"You're right."  Patricia said.  "And thank you, Richie.  Thank you for being such a good friend.  It's been so lonely, I'm not used to having one."

 

"Neither am I."  Richie said.

 

"Well like it or not, you have one now."  Patricia said before she walked over to Eddie and Blake.  "Have you seen Stanley?"

 

"Um, he..."  Eddie said not wanting to tell her that he left.

* * *

 

Bill is outside by a tree, trying to hang up a bird house.  Stanley is walking down the street and walks over to him.

 

"Did you not get the invite?"  Stan asked.

 

"Stanley?"  Bill asked surprised.

 

"Here."  Stanley said hanging up the birdhouse for him.  "So I heard you resigned from the hospital.  Was it me?  Because of what I told you.  About how I felt, about you.  Come on, don't tell me it's one-sided."

 

"You're married, it should be no-sided."  Bill tells him.

 

"What it should be doesn't matter."  Stan tells him.  "Whoever married Patricia, it's not me.  I didn't choose her, I'm choosing you.  Now I know you feel it, I can tell."

 

"I know you think it's because we have this connection."  Bill tells him.  "But maybe it's because I happened to be the person who saved your life?  So why don't we leave it at that."

 

Bill turns around and walks away, leaving Stanley standing there thinking about what Bill said.

* * *

 

_In the Enchanted Forest, Prince Stan is fighting a Behemoth.  As they fight, the Prince stabs the Behemoth with his sword causing the Behemoth to fall to the ground._

 

_"Well done."  King Midas said._

 

_"Well done?  There's an understatement."  King Franklin, the Prince's father, said.  "Did you see what my son did to that brute?  He just killed the unkillable."_

 

_"A valiant feat for sure."  King Midas said.  "But it is still just a man.  Can he do the same with a dragon?"_

 

_"Of course he can."  King Franklin reassured.  "My son can..."_

 

_"Relax father."  Prince Stan said.  "I can kill whatever beast you set me after."_

 

_"My kingdom is plagued by a dragon like nothing you've ever faced before."  King Midas told them.  "He has killed every warrior that's tried to slay him."_

 

_"He has yet to face me."  Stan said._

 

_"My kingdom needs this threat vanquished."  Midas told them._

 

_"And my kingdom needs gold."  Franklin told Midas.  "I'm sure we can work something out."_

 

_King Midas holds up his hand with a metal glove over it.  One of King Midas's soldiers carefully removed the glove revealing King Midas's golden hand._

 

_"Your sword."  King Midas told Stan._

 

_Stan holds out his sword.  King Midas touches the tip of the sword and turns the entire sword to solid gold._

 

_"Consider it a down payment."  Midas told them.  "You will get the rest when you delivery me the dragon's head."_

 

_"It's a deal."  Prince Stan said._

 

_"Come, let's discuss the details."  Midas said to Franklin as the two of them walk away._

 

_"A toast to our fearless prince."  One of the knights said._

 

_The rest of the men start to cheer the prince on._

 

_"No, there's no celebrating today."  Prince Stan told them.  "This was but a simple test.  The task before us is too big, too important to make light of.  Just because I was easily able to kill the brute doesn't mean..."_

 

_Before Stan could finish, the Behemoth stabs Stan with sword.  Stan falls to the ground and dies after the Behemoth does.  The rest of the men gather around the dead Prince._

* * *

 

_In the King Franklin's castle, he looks at his son's dead body.  His knights are all around him paying their respects._

 

_"Goodbye my son."  Franklin said as the knights cover up the body and move it._

 

_"Your majesty, there is no time to grieve."  One of his knights said as he walks in.  "If Midas learns he is dead, he will find another warrior to slay his dragon, and we will never see an ounce of his gold."_

 

_"Yes, yes, the kingdom must survive."  Franklin told him._

 

_"So what are we to do?"  The knight asked._

 

_"I have asked for help."  Franklin said.  "It should be here soon."_

 

_"Oh, it's here."  Pennywise said after magically transporting into the castle._

 

_"Leave us."  Franklin told the knight._

 

_The knight obeys the king's orders and leaves Franklin and Pennywise alone._

 

_"So this is how you treat my gifts."  Pennywise said.  "You must be more careful."_

 

_"He was not a gift."  King Franklin told him.  "He was my son."_

 

_"A son I gave you."  Pennywise reminds him._

 

_"It was a deal we made."  Franklin told him._

 

_"Yes, yes is was."  Pennywise said.  "Shame you and the queen couldn't conceive a child on your own.  My price for that is a pittance.  But now that she's gone, well, I assume that conceiving an heir is out of the question.  Let alone a dragon slayer."_

 

_"Then let's do another deal.  Bring him back."  Franklin said.  "I need my son to do this.  I'll give you anything."_

 

_"Anything?"  Pennywise asked in a mischievous tone._

 

_"What do you want?"  King Franklin asked, getting more desperate._

 

_"There's a magical wand I desire."  Pennywise tells him.  "A wand that belongs to a certain fairy that's a patron to your family.  I want to know her whereabouts."_

 

_"Done."  Franklin responds instantly.  "Now tell me how to bring my son back to slay the dragon?"_

 

_"Bring him back?  Oh no, no."  Pennywise said.  "That's out of the question.  He's dead.  Magic can do much, but not that."_

 

_"But you just said..."_

 

_"Nothing about resurrection."  Pennywise told him._

 

_"Then my kingdom is lost."  King Franklin said.  "I am alone."_

 

_"Oh, dear.  Did I not tell you that I could have your son slay the dragon?"  Pennywise asked.  "And am I not a man of my word?"_

 

_"I thought you said he was gone forever!"  King Franklin yelled._

 

_"Oh that he is."  Pennywise tells him.  "But his brother isn't."_

 

_"His what?"  Franklin asked._

 

_"His twin brother."  Pennywise told him.  "Did I forget to mention that?"_

* * *

 

Bill is in his apartment roughly scrubbing a plate while washing the dishes.  Then Eddie walked over to him.

 

"You might want to ease up."  Eddie tells him.

 

"The dishes just started to pile up."  Bill tells him.

 

"This have anything to do with Stanley stopping by?"  Eddie asked.  "I saw him sulking away as I pulled up."

 

"We just...well, he just..." 

 

"Yeah, I know what you both just."  Eddie tells him.  "And you did the right thing."

 

"He made a pretty compelling case."  Bill told him.

 

"But he's still married."  Eddie said.

 

"What do I do?"  Bill asked.

 

"You need to stop cleaning and have a drink."  Eddie said as he reaches for two glasses and pours both of them a drink.  "Here's the thing.  I don't know a lot about relationships, other than having many that failed.  But generally speaking, if you think something you want to do is wrong, it is.  So you got to stay strong and he has to figure out his life.  Cheers."

 

Eddie and Bill clink their glasses together before they take a drink.

* * *

 

Stanley and Patricia are sitting in their living room.  Patricia brought over a photo album and had Stanley look through it.

 

"You look different.  Your hair is longer."  Patricia told him.  "You used to complain about it being too long and it being too hard to take care of."

 

"I guess it grew while I was in there."  Stanley said.

 

"So, I was gonna go to bed."  Patricia said as she stands up.  "Do you want to join me?"

 

"Do you mean 'go to bed' go to bed?  Or go to bed?"  Stan asked.

 

"Whatever you want."  She tells him.

 

"Why don't we just sit and talk some more?"  Stanley suggested.

 

Patricia sits back down next to him and kisses him.  But Stanley pulls away and looks at her.

 

"This isn't right."  He said.

* * *

 

_In the Enchanted Forest, Stanley is at his farm herding sheep into the cage.  Then his mother, Andrea, walks over to him after coming back from the market._

 

_"Hello honey."  Andrea greeted her son._

 

_"Mother."  Stanley said walking over to her.  "How was the market?"_

 

_"It was interesting."  She told him._

 

_"Interesting?"  He asked confused.  "Normally you come back cursing the prices."_

 

_"Well that's still true."  She said.  "But this time I had an interesting talk with the grain merchant."_

 

_"Grain?  We don't need any grain."  Stan told her._

 

_"He has a daughter that's ready to marry."  She told him.  "He think the two of you will make a great couple."_

 

_"Mother."  Stan complained._

 

_"I know, I know.  I hate myself for even thinking about it."  She said._

 

_"Let me guess.  She has a dowry that'll save our farm."  Stan guessed._

 

_"We are running out of options."  Andrea told her son._

 

_"Mother please, as poor as we are, love is one thing I can afford."  He told his mother.  "I will find a way to save this farm, and it won't be by marrying for riches.  When I marry, I want it to be because I choose to spend the rest of my life with someone I love."_

 

_"When are you gonna learn, you can't have everything."  She told him._

 

_"Oh, perhaps he can."  Pennywise said with a laugh._

 

_Andrea takes her son aside and tells him what happened.  About how he had a twin brother that she gave to Pennywise in order to save their farm._

 

_"A twin brother?!"  Stanley yelled.  "And you gave him to that man?!"_

 

_"We were poor, barely surviving."  Andrea told him.  "And he came along with an offer, one of you for the farm."_

 

_"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  Stan asked._

 

_"The deal forbade us from ever speaking about it."  She explained.  "Your father regretted the decision the minute that man took your brother.  He carried that guilt with him to his grave."_

 

__"Hate to interrupt this tender moment."  Pennywise said.  "But time is of the essence."_ _

 

__"Mother, wait in the house while I deal with this."  Stan tells his mother, and she goes inside.  "What do you want from me?"_ _

 

__"Oh, not me dear.  The king."  Pennywise said.  "He needs a prince to slay a dragon."_ _

 

__"I'm not a dragon slayer."  Stan told him._ _

 

__"No, but your brother was."  Pennywise told him.  "This new found kinship will be your salvation.  Simply play the part.  The king's knights will take care of the rest.  All you must do is deliver the dragons head to Midas."_ _

 

__"What's in it for you?"  Stanley asked._ _

 

__"What's in it for me is my business."  Pennywise said.  "You should be asking yourself what's in it for you.  You do this, your poor mother, well, the king is going to make sure she never wants for anything ever again.  Your farm will be saved and you, should you survive, you shall come home the conquering hero.  Now tell me you don't want that."_ _

 

__"I don't have a choice do I?"  Stanley asked with a sigh._ _

 

__"Oh, everybody has a choice."  The dark one tells him.  "Just make sure it's the right one."_ _

* * *

 

Bill sits by himself in Mike's Diner, reading a newspaper.  Then Richie walks in and walks over to him.

 

"Can I have a word Mr. Denbrough?"  Richie asked as he sat across from him.

 

"O-of course."  Bill stuttered.

 

"I want to talk to you about my friend Patricia.  But more specifically, I want to talk to you about her husband, Stanley."  Richie told him.  "You two don't belong together.  He's not yours, he's taken.  Find someone else."

 

"I-I haven't done anything."  Bill told him sounding confused.

 

"Really?  So he just up and left his wife on a whim?"  Richie asked.

 

"He did what?"  Bill asked shocked.

 

"You really don't know."  Richie said as Bill nods.  "Well, I suspect you will soon, so listen carefully, because it's in your best interest.  Stay away.  He's in a fragile state.  He doesn't know who he is or what he's doing, and you're this close to wrecking multiple lives.  So before you do something that can't be undone, let him remember who he was."

 

Richie stands up and walks out of the diner, leaving Bill sitting their alone.

* * *

 

_One of the knights leads Stanley and other knights to the entrance of the dragon's lair.  Stanley takes out his sword._

 

_"Give me that."  The knight said taking Stanley's sword._

 

_"But then how will I fight?"  Stan asked._

 

_"You won't."  The knight told him.  "You'll stay outside while we handle the dragon.  If you don't come out of this alive then King Midas won't give our kingdom any gold.  You might have the title of hero, but not the job."_

 

_They stop when they get close enough to the dragon's lair._

 

_"You stay here with him."  The knight told two of the other knights before he leads the rest of the knights into the dragon's lair._

 

_"Did you know him well?"  Stanley asked the knights._

 

_"Yeah, we knew him well."  One of the knights respond.  "He was the bravest man I ever met."_

 

_The dragon's roar can be heard from the cave, as well as screams from the knights._

 

_"They need our help."  Stanley said trying to run forward but gets held back by the knights._

 

_"Our orders are to stay here."  The knight tells him._

 

_"People are dying!"  Stan yells._

 

_Stanley manages to break free and runs into the dragon's lair.  He sees the dragon as well as dead bodies.  The dragon sees him and starts going towards him.  Stan looks around and sees a gap in the wall.  He runs in between the gap and manages to pick up the golden sword.  The dragon follows him through the gap but gets stuck in between the gap._

 

_"Didn't see that coming, did you?"  Stanley said before taking the golden sword and cutting off the dragon's head._

* * *

 

Bill sits at his desk in his classroom before class starts.  Stanley knocks on the open door and walks in.

 

"Hi."  Stanley said.

 

"You can't be here."  Bill tells him.

 

"I need to see you."  Stanley said as he walks closer to Bill.

 

"Tell me you didn't leave your wife because of me."  Bill said as he stands up from his desk.  "I don't want to destroy your marriage."

 

"You're not.  It's me."  Stan assures him.  "I don't want to hurt her either.  But the most hurtful thing to Patricia would me be pretending.  She needs someone to feel about her the way I feel about you."

 

"I'm really trying hard to stay away from you."  Bill said as he starts putting books on the children's desk.  "To do the right thing."

 

"Why is that the right thing?"  Stanley asked. 

 

"Because you already have a life."  Bill tells him.

 

"With someone I didn't choose."  Stan told him as the bell rings.  "The man who choose that life, who married Patricia is gone."  Children start to enter the class room and take their seats.  "The man here want's someone else."

 

"You really have to leave me alone."  Bill said as he starts to push him towards the door.

 

"Is that what you truly want?"  Stan asked.

 

"Go."  Bill told him. 

 

"Meet me tonight.  At least think about it."  Stanley told Bill while standing in the doorway.  "I'll be at the bridge at eight.  Think about it until then and then decided.  If you don't show, I'll know and I'll never bother you again.  But if you choose this."  Stan takes Bill's hands.  "If you choose us, you'll know where I'll be."

 

Stanley lets go of Bill's hands and leaves.  Bill shuts the door and starts teaching his class.

* * *

 

Eddie's in the sheriff's station going through some files.  Beverly walks in with a box of donuts and places them on the desk in front of Eddie.

 

"What's this for?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Remember when I said no night shifts?  I need you to do it just this once."  Bev tells him.

 

"Why?"  Eddie complains.

 

"The mayor wants to have conversation with me and he can only do it tonight."  Beverly told him.

 

"Do you know why?"  Eddie asked.

 

"It might have something to do with the fact that I hired you and he..."

 

"Doesn't like me."  Eddie finished her sentence.

 

"Yeah."  Bev said.

 

"Fine, I'll do it."  Eddie said grabbing a Boston cream donut.  "But only because you got my favorite."

 

Eddie takes a bite from his donut just as Bill rushes into the station.

 

"Eddie, can I talk to you?"  Bill asked half out of breath.

 

Eddie looks at Bev and she nods.

 

"I'll just go out on patrol."  Bev said before she leaves.

 

Eddie takes another bite from his donut and holds up the box to Bill.

 

"Want one?"  Eddie asked with his mouthful.

 

"He left her.  Stanley!  He left her!  He left Patricia!"  Bill said quickly.

 

"Ok, slow down."  Eddie said.

 

"He did it for me."  Bill told him.  "He wants me to be with him.  He wants me to meet him tonight."

 

"That's uh..."

 

"I mean I'm trying so hard to be strong, but he just keeps coming."  Bill said.  "I mean, how do I stop it?  You know, how do I let him down?  What would you do?"

 

"I'd go."  Eddie tells him.

 

"What?"  Bill asked.

 

"Well, he left her."  Eddie said.  "It's one thing to say that he wants you, but it's another to actually make a choice, and now he has.  That's all you can ask for."

 

"Giving his new friendship with Patricia, I don't think Richie would be happy."  Bill told him.

 

"All the more reason to do it."  Eddie said.

 

"Good lord."  Bill said as he takes a seat.  "Is this really happening?"

 

"You tell me."  Eddie said.

* * *

 

_In King Midas's castle, King Franklin and Stanley stand with King Midas in front of the dragon's head.  King Midas touches the dragon's head turning it into stone._

 

_"He has done it.  Everything you asked for and more."  King Franklin tells King Midas.  "My son battled the dragon and prevailed."_

 

_"Bring the head to my palace."  Midas tells his guards._

 

_"We did it.  We pulled it off."  Franklin tells Stanley._

 

_"Yes, now how much longer until I can return home?"  Stanley asked Franklin._

 

_"That's a discussion not for now."  Franklin told him._

 

_"You are the bravest prince I have ever met."  Midas tells Stanley.  "You have earned my utmost respect."_

 

_"We treasure your respect, King Midas, just as we respect your treasure."  Franklin said._

 

_"Yes, yes, you were promised gold and gold you shall have, but I did not get to where I am by thinking small."  King Midas said.  "I was not just looking for a dragon slayer.  I was looking for the strongest warrior in the land, a hero.  Someone who could unite the kingdom.  Someone I would be proud to call family.  Bring her!"  Midas yelled._

 

_Two knights leave and return with Princess Patricia._

 

_"This is my daughter, Patricia."  Midas tells them.  "Beyond gold, beyond anything, I value her most.  I promised her I would only give her hand in marriage when I could find a companion worthy of her, and now I have."_

 

_"He killed the dragon?"  Patricia asked and her father nods.  "I guess he'll do."_

 

_"And so I offer you my daughter's hand in marriage."  Midas tells Stanley._

 

_"King Midas, I am humbled by your generous offer."  Stanley said.  "But I can't honestly say I'm..."_

 

_"My son, always so humble."  Franklin said as he pulls Stanley aside and whispers to him.  "If you say anything but yes, you will be responsible for the destruction of everyone and everything in our kingdom.  You will marry this girl.  Or I will kill you.  I will kill your mother.  I will turn that farm to ash.  Do you understand me?"  Stanley doesn't respond.  "I'll take your silence for wisdom.  Follow it.  I know you'll make the right decision."_

* * *

 

Stanley walks down the streets of Fairydale.  He looks down at a map and looks around with a confused look on his face.  Richie sees him and calls out to him.

 

"Mr. Uris?"  Richie calls out to him.

 

"Oh!"  Stanley said startled.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  Richie tells him.  "I was just heading home from work and saw you.  Are you lost?"

 

"Yeah, I'm looking for the toll bridge."  Stanley tells him.

 

"Ah, where you were found."  Richie told him.

 

"Yeah."  Stanley said.

 

"Trying to jog your memory?"  Richie asked him.

 

"No, I'm meeting someone."  Stan tells him.

 

"So, you made your choice."  Richie said.

 

"Yes."  Stan answered.

 

"Well, I suppose I can't convince you to change your mind?"  Richie asked.

 

"I can't change how I feel."  Stan told him.

 

"Very well."  Richie said.  "Walk down the street to Mr. Wise's Pawnshop.  You'll hit a fork in the road.  Go left and then follow the trail to the toll bridge."

 

"Thank you, uh, for understanding."  Stanley said as he starts to walk away.

 

"Good luck, Stanley."  Richie told him.  "I hope you find what you're looking for."

* * *

 

Stanley followed Richie's directions, but when he got to Mr. Wise's Pawnshop he didn't see a fork in the road like he was told.  So he goes inside the pawnshop to ask for directions.

 

"Hello?  Hello?"  Stan calls out as he enters the pawnshop.

 

"Yes?"  A man asked as he comes out from the back room.

 

"Hi, you must Mr. Wise."  Stanley said.

 

"I am.  How can I help you?"  Mr. Wise asked.

 

"I'm looking for the toll bridge."  Stanley tells him showing him the map.  "The Mayor said there would be a fork in the road by your shop, but..."

 

"It seems Mr. Tozier had led you astray."  Mr. Wise tells him.

 

"Yeah, you'd think that Mayor would know his own town."  Stan said.

 

"One would think."  Mr. Wise said.  "Out the door, turn right, two blocks, you'll find a trail.  Can't miss it."

 

"Thank you."  Stan said.

 

He turns around getting ready to leave, but then spots a windmill.  He looks it at and something starts to click in his mind.  He stops and stares at it.

 

"See something you like?"  Mr. Wise asked.

 

"That windmill, where did you get it?"  Stan asked him.

 

"That old thing?  It's been gathering dust forever."  Mr. Wise tells him.

 

"I think it used to belong to me."  Stan told him.

 

"Are you sure?"  Mr. Wise asked.

 

"Yes, I remember."  Stan tells him.

* * *

 

_Andrea is outside of her farm, feeding her sheep.  Then her son, Stanley comes riding towards her on a horse._

 

_"Mother."  Stanley called out._

 

_"Oh, you're back."  She said running towards her son.  "You're alive."_

 

_"Yes, I am."  Stanley gets off his horse and hugs his mother.  "I did it."_

 

_"Are you hurt?  I've been so worried."  She tells him._

 

_"I'm fine, really."  He assures her._

 

_"Look at you."  She said looking at her son.  "You look like a real prince.  Come inside and I'll make you some supper."_

 

_"I can't."  He tells her.  "Midas wants us to unite the kingdoms, by marrying me to his daughter."_

 

_"What?"  She asked.  "But you can't.  You've always talked about marrying for love.  You can't do this.  They can't make you."_

 

_"Yes, they can."  He tells her.  "And because of our ruse, Midas can never know who I am, which means..."_

 

_"We can't ever see each other again."  She said._

 

_"Yes."_

 

_"Then don't do it.  Run away."_

 

_"I can't.  They'll kill you."_

 

_"I lose you either way.  At least I'll know you'll be happy."_

 

_"I already accepted Midas's offer.  I didn't come here for advice, Mother.  I came here to say goodbye.  There was too much at stake.  I couldn't let the kingdom suffer on my account.  I couldn't let them hurt you.  You know, you were right about one thing.  I can't have everything."_

 

_"Oh, my boy.  My sweet, sweet boy."  Andrea takes off her wedding ring.  "Give this to your wife to be."_

 

_"No, mother."  He tells her.  "I don't love her.  I don't even know her.  I can't take this."_

 

_"Just because you don't know her doesn't mean you won't grow to love her."  She tells him.  "True love follows this ring wherever it goes, my son.  I had it with your father.  I had it as your mother.  Now you will have it.  Take it."_

 

_"No, no."  Stanley told her._

 

_"Take it."  Andrea puts the ring in his hand.  "That way I'll know, even if I never see you again, I know you'll find love.  I know you'll be happy."_

* * *

 

Bill waits anxiously at the toll bridge.  He's fiddling with a ring on his finger.  The same ring that Andrea gave to Stanley in the Enchanted Forest.  Stanley runs over and sees him.

 

"You came."  Stanley said trying to sound happy.

 

"You sound surprised."  Bill tells him.  "In fact you almost sound disappointed."

 

"I remember."  Stanley tells him.

 

"Patricia?"  Bill asked.

 

"Everything."  Stanley told him.

 

"And you love her?"  Bill asked trying to not sound too upset.

 

"I don't know, but I know I did."  Stanley tells Bill.  "I remember how I felt, and I think I have to honor that."

 

"And everything you said to me..."

 

"Is true."  Stanley tells him.  "I do have feelings for you.  Intense feelings.  Feelings I don't quite understand."

 

"So, you're going to go back to her."  Bill said.

 

"It's the right thing to do."  Stan tells him.

 

"The right thing to do was not to lead me on."  Bill told him.

 

"I'm sorry."  Stan tells him.

 

"That's ok."  Bill said trying to put on a brave face.  "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

 

Bill walks away and when he knows he's far enough away from Stanley, that's when he starts to wipe his tears.

* * *

 

Richie waits in his office when he hears a knock on his door.  Beverly walks in and sits down across from his desk.

 

"You wanted to talk to me?"  Bev asked.

 

"Are the rumors true?"  Richie asked.  "Did you make Eddie Kaspbrak your deputy?"

 

"Yes, I did."  Beverly tells him.

 

"Why the fuck would you do that?!"  He yells.

 

"He's the reason we were able to find Stanley."  She tells him.  "And so far he's been doing well."

 

Richie takes a deep breath, then smiles.

 

"Fine, he can stay your deputy."  Richie tells him.

 

"Thank y..."

 

"However, since you did this without my knowledge, I need something in return."  Richie tells her.  "I need you to find dirt on him."

 

"What?  Why?"  Beverly asked.

 

"My reasons are my own."  He tells her.  "Now go.  And get to work."

* * *

 

Stanley returns to his home and rings the doorbell.  Patricia opens the door.

 

"You were right."  Stan tells her.  "I did hate that windmill out front."

 

"You remember."  She said.  "How much do you remember?"

 

"Enough."  He tells her.  "I know we weren't at a good place when I left.  I know you thought I was leaving you, but I wasn't.  I wanted to work things out, I just needed time.  Then I had my accident and got a lot more time than I expected.  I'm sorry."

 

"I'm sorry too."  She tells him.

 

"I know we have work to do."  He tells her.  "Let's see what happens.

 

"I'd like that."  Patricia said with a smile.

 

Patricia steps aside and let's Stanley walk in.  Then she shuts the door behind the both of them.


	12. What You Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Enchanted Forest, Beverly meets and helps Richie.

_In the Enchanted Forest, Beverly sets up a nice, fancy dinner in her small home and sits down.  A woman walks in with a frustrated look on her face and sits across from her._

 

_"Is everything ok?"  Beverly asked her._

 

_"No."  She answered.  "I got fired."_

 

_"What?!"  Bev said.  "Why?"_

 

_"They're stupid."  She told her._

 

_Beverly gets up and goes over to her and wraps her arms around her._

 

_"It's gonna be ok, El."  Bev said.  "We'll find a way, we always do."_

 

_"How?!"  El yelled.  "We can barely afford to live here.  What if we get kicked out?  Where will we go?!"  El starts to cry and knocks over a glass in the process.  Bev comforts her with a hug.  "I'm so sorry, Bev.  You planned this whole nice dinner, and I'm just ruining it.  I even broke a glass."_

 

_"Don't worry about it."  Bev tells her.  She waves her hand over the shattered glass on the ground and it magically puts itself together and back on the table.  "Like I said, we'll find a way."_

* * *

 

Richie's sitting in his office doing paper work.  Then Beverly walks in and Richie smiles.

 

"So what do you got for me?"  Richie asked.

 

"Nothing."  Bev said.

 

"Oh come on, you had to find something."  Richie said.

 

"I didn't find anything because I didn't look."  Bev told him.

 

"What?!"  Richie asked standing up from his desk.

 

"I feel bad."  Bev told him.  "Eddie's a nice guy and he..."

 

"Get out."  Richie said.

 

"But..."

 

"Get out!"  Richie yelled.

 

Beverly quickly left his office.  Richie picked up a glass and threw it against the wall causing it to break.

* * *

_Beverly woke up in the middle of the night.  She looked over at a sleeping El and smiled.  She got out of bed and walked outside and sat down.  She looked up at the brightest start in the sky and makes a wish.  She wished that her and El would get the lives that they deserve.  Then she hears a noise coming from the woods.  She lights a fireball in her hand and walks towards it._

 

_"Hello?"  Beverly calls out with the fireball in her hand._

 

_"You can put the fireball away."  A voice said as a figure comes out of the woods._

 

_"Who are you?"  Beverly asked the man._

 

_"I'm Richie."  Richie told her._

 

_"Aren't you the new King?"  Beverly asked._

 

_"Yes, I am."  Richie said.  "And I came here looking for you."_

 

_"Me?  Why?"  Bev asked._

 

_"Because of your magic."  Richie tells her.  "Your magic if very powerful and I know that you can help me."_

 

_"Help you with what?"  Beverly asked him._

 

_"My wife, Queen Sharon, is sick."  Richie tells her.  "I know a way to help her, but I need you and your magic to help me.  And of course if you help me I'll return the favor."_

 

__"Does that mean you can help me with our money problems?"  Beverly asked._ _

 

__"I promise you that if you help me, you and your girlfriend will get the life you deserve."  Richie promised._ _

* * *

 

__The next morning Beverly told El about her talk with Richie.  El was a little skeptical at first, but Bev promised her that when she got back they wouldn't have to worry about anything again.  Richie waits outside, while Beverly's inside saying goodbye to El._ _

 

__"Are you sure you have to do this?"  El asked.  "I'm sure we could find another way."_ _

 

__"The Queen is sick, and my magic can help her."  Bev told her.  "I promise I'll be back before you know it."_ _

 

__"I love you."  El said._ _

 

__"I love you too."  Bev said kissing her._ _

 

__Beverly leaves and meets Richie outside._ _

 

__"So, what do I need to do?"  Beverly asked._ _

 

__"Come with me."  Richie said leading her into the woods._ _

* * *

 

Eddie is in the Sheriff's station throwing darts at the dart board.  Then Richie walks in.

 

"Our tax dollars hard at work, I see."  Richie said.

 

"I'm assuming you're here for Beverly."  Eddie said continuing throwing darts.  "To yell at her more for hiring me."

 

"I'm actually here to see you."  Richie told him.  "Let's not pretend like we're friends.  We both hate each other and it'll be best for us to avoid one another while you stay here."

 

"I like the sound of that so far."  Eddie said.

 

"Good.  Now stay away from Beverly."  Richie ordered.

 

"What does Bev have to do with anything?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Before you came here Beverly had a clear head."  Richie said.  "And since you came, you've put these ideas in her head.  She's changed."

 

"And by changed, you really mean that she's finally decided to stand up to you and not do everything you say."  Eddie said.

 

"Just stay away from her and let her do her job."  Richie told him.

 

"I am.  But since we work together it will be hard for me to avoid her."  Eddie told him.

 

"Yes I know."  Richie said.  "And since she won't fire you and you won't quit, when you two are at work you will only talk about work and nothing more.  Do I make myself clear Mr. Kaspbrak?"

 

"Whatever you say, Mister Mayor."  Eddie said sarcastically.

* * *

 

_Beverly and Richie have been walking in the woods for a few hours.  Then they come across a clearing in the woods.  In the clearing, there is a snake in a cage._

 

_"There it is."  Richie said._

 

_"A snake?"  Beverly asked.  "I don't get it.  I thought you needed me to heal your wife?"_

 

_"I do.  And that snake is going to do it."  Richie told her._

 

_"Then why am I here?"  Bev asked him._

 

_"Because the cage has a magic barrier around it."  Richie said.  "And the only way to break it is with magic."_

 

_"Now I get it."  Bev said.  She walked up to the snake in the cage.  She waved her hand over the cage and broke the magical barrier.  "Done."_

 

_"Thank you."  Richie said.  "But you're not done yet."_

 

_"What do you mean?"  Bev asked._

 

_"The way to cure Sharon's illness is a bite from that snake but...I have a phobia of snakes."  Richie told her.  "So I was wondering..."_

 

_"If I could give the snake to your wife."  Bev said._

 

_"Actually I need you to have to snake bite her."  Richie told her._

 

_"What?"  Bev asked._

 

_"Sharon's phobia of snakes is much worse than mine."  Richie told her.  "She would rather die than let a snake anywhere near her.  So I need you to sneak into our room while she's sleeping, and have the snake bite her neck.  That's the fastest way for the medicine to work."_

 

_"And if I do this..."_

 

_"You and El will get everything you deserve."  Richie told her._

* * *

 

_That night, Beverly magically poofed her way into Richie and Sharon's bedroom.  Bev made sure that Sharon was asleep before taking out the snake and placing its head towards the Queen's neck.  The snake launches its fangs towards Sharon's neck.  Sharon's eyes immediately shoot open at the feeling of the bite on her neck.  She looked over at Beverly and tried to speak, but couldn't._

 

_"Are you ok?"  Beverly asked, but Sharon couldn't answer.  "I know you hate snakes but it was the only way to save you."_

 

_The veins in her neck started to turn a dark shade of purple.  It started to fill her whole body._

 

_"That doesn't look like medicine."  Beverly said._

 

_"P...p...poi...son..."  Sharon managed to get out before she shut her eyes._

 

_"Poison?!"  Bev said trying to find a pulse.  "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"_

 

_Beverly wasn't able to find a pulse.  Just then, two guards come running in.  One of the guard runs towards the Queen and the other aims a spear at Beverly._

 

_"The Queen...is dead."  One of the guards said._

 

_"You will pay for the execution of the Queen."  The other guard said._

 

_Beverly panicked and poofed away before the guards could grab her._

* * *

 

Beverly walked down the streets of Fairydale.  She was conflicted on what do to do.  She didn't want to do anything to hurt Eddie, because she knows he's a good guy.  But at the same time she knows she can't disappoint Richie, because he's a very powerful man.  She gets snapped out of her thoughts when Eddie walks up to her.

 

"So, Richie just paid me a visit."  Eddie tells her.  "He pretty much threatened me and told me to stay away from you."

 

"I know he can be a little harsh sometimes."  Bev tells him.  "But I'm surprised you didn't listen."

 

"Threats don't work on me."  Eddie tells him.  "And they shouldn't work on you either."

 

"What do you mean?"  Beverly asked him.

 

"I mean you're smart."  Eddie tells her.  "You're smart enough to not listen to his bullshit.  I think it's time you start standing up for yourself."

 

"You had one fucking job."  Richie said walking over to them.  "Don't you ever listen to anyone?"

 

"I do listen to people."  Eddie tells him.  "Just not to threats."

 

"All I asked is for you to leave Beverly alone."  Richie told Eddie.  "It's bad enough you're turning my own son against me.  But Beverly is the only other person in this town who's actually my friend."

 

"Your friend or someone who does whatever you say?"  Eddie said.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"  Richie asked.

 

"You're just mad that Bev's not doing everything you say."  Eddie told him.  "You're mad because you can't control her anymore."

 

"I don't know what I ever did to you, Mr. Kaspbrak, to deserve this."  Richie told him.  "To keep coming after everything I hold dear."

 

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with me, but with you?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Excuse me?"  Richie asked.

 

"Blake came to find me.  Beverly hired me."  Eddie told him.  "Both were miserable.  Maybe, Mister Mayor, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is.  Why is everyone running from you?"

 

Richie snapped.  And he punched Eddie right in the jaw.

 

"Richie!"  Beverly yelled.

 

Eddie rubs his jaw and punches Richie right back.  They both manage to throw a few punches at one another until Beverly is able to break up the fight.

 

"Stop it!"  She yelled and then takes a deep breath.  "Richie, I quit."

 

"What?"  Richie asked.

 

"I quit."  Beverly repeated before taking off her badge and giving it to Eddie.  "I'm done working for you.  I'm doing what you say.  I'm done with you."

 

Beverly and Eddie both turn around and walk away from Richie.

* * *

 

Beverly and Eddie are in the Sheriff's Station.  She's treating Eddie's wounds that he got from him and Richie's fight.

 

"Thanks."  Eddie said.

 

Beverly puts the emergency kit away.

 

"I should probably get going."  Beverly said.

 

"Before you go, I wanna say it was pretty badass the way you stuck it to Richie."  Eddie told her.

 

"Thanks.  It felt good."  Beverly said.  "I just hope that you can trust me after everything."

 

"You don't have to worry about that."  Eddie told her.  "I trust you, Bev."

* * *

 

_Richie is sitting in his castle looking at himself in the mirror.  Then Beverly magically poofs in and runs over to him panicked._

 

_"Richie, something went wrong."  Beverly told him.  "The snake didn't cure her.  I think it killed her."_

 

_Richie stands up and turns around with a devious smile on his face._

 

_"Actually, everything went just right."  Richie told her._

 

_"What are you talking about?"  Beverly asked.  "Your wife just died."_

 

_"I know."  He said smiling.  "I needed her out of my way.  And you did it perfectly."_

 

_"What the hell is wrong with you?"  Beverly asked.  "You went out of your way just have me kill your wife?!  Why couldn't you just do it yourself?!  Why did I have to be involved?!"_

 

_"If the Queen was to mysteriously die, I would be the first one everyone would suspect."  Richie told her.  "I needed the guards to see someone kill her.  And that where you came in."_

 

_"She was never sick."  Bev said.  "Everything was part of your sick, twisted plan!"_

 

_"Yes it was."  Richie said with a smile.  "From framing you, to putting a magical barrier around the snake for you to break, even getting your girlfriend fired so you'd be so desperate to do anything to help her."_

 

_"You're sick!"  Beverly yelled at him.  "When everyone finds out that you..."_

 

_"That I what?  The guards saw you.  Soon, everyone will think that you're some villainous witch and I'm just a sad widower."  He said laughing._

 

_"You won't get away with this."  Beverly told him._

 

_"But, I already have."  He told her.  "But, I don't like the idea of you running around telling everyone I tried to get my wife killed.  So..."_

 

_Richie waved his hand and a puff of magical smoke surrounds Beverly and traps her in the mirror._

 

_"What did you do to me?"  Beverly asked from the mirror._

 

_"I trapped you in my mirror."  Richie told her._

 

_"But we had a deal."  Beverly told him.  "You said you'd give El and I a better life."_

 

_"Actually I said that you'd get exactly what you deserve."  Richie told her.  "And you deserve to be trapped in a mirror for being stupid enough to listen to me.  And El deserves to be left at home.  Wondering why you never came back?  Wondering if something happened to you?  Wondering if you ever even loved her?  So in the end, you did get what you deserve."_

 

__Richie lets out an evil laugh before he turns around and starts to walk away._ _

 

__"Let me out!"  Beverly called out as she starts to cry.  "Please!  I promised her I'd be back."_ _

 

__Richie stops and walks back over to her._ _

 

__"A promise you just broke!"  He yelled.  "If you really loved her, you would have never left her in the first place."_ _

 

__Richie turns around and walks away ignoring Beverly's cries for help._ _

* * *

 

Richie sat alone in his house.  He poured himself a glass of wine.  Before he could take a sip he hears a knock on the door.  He gets up and opens it and sees Beverly.

 

"You better have a damn good reason for being here."  Richie told her.

 

Beverly takes out her phone and hits a button.

 

"I trust you, Bev."  Eddie's voice said coming from her phone.

 

"What?"  Richie asked.

 

"You said you wanted me to get dirt on Eddie."  Beverly told him.  "The best way to do that, is by gaining his trust."

 

"There is no way you can be manipulative enough for this to be your plan."  Richie said.

 

"I learn from the best."  She told him.

 

"Would you like to come in for a drink?"  Richie asked.

 

Beverly takes the glass from his hand and drinks it before she steps inside his house.


End file.
